


На-все-сто-верность (с)

by beatlomanka



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlomanka/pseuds/beatlomanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на ХФ по заявке "АУ, Валентин - оруженосец Лионеля Савиньяка".<br/>Возможен ООС.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На-все-сто-верность (с)

Оллария, весна 398 г. К.С.

В день святого Фабиана Арнольд Арамона глядел на мир генералом, если не маршалом. Его серо-белый конь — огромный, под стать хозяину — смотрел на этот же мир мориском, степенно обмахивался хвостом и поминутно прядал ушами. У Арамоны был праздник, он не скрывал своей гордости, и пусть со стороны это выглядело довольно забавно, к восторгу капитана Лаик Лионель был склонен относиться с пониманием; жизнь совсем не баловала начальника Загона разнообразием, полгода он жил в безвестности и бездействии, полгода - среди шумных мальчишек, гордых и жестоких в своей юности. Печальная рутина.

На душе было как-то муторно и пусто, странная, обычно не свойственная Лионелю тоска как подступила с самого утра, так и не отпускала, и не спасал от нее ни шадди, ни теплый ветер, ласкающий волосы. Савиньяк вздохнул и приготовился к долгой и скучной мистерии — почти все «жеребята» были окончательно распределены еще несколько дней назад, и ни для кого не было секретом, что фок Варзов собрался увезти Катершванцев в Торку, а путь Окделла лежал обратно, в нищий и всеми позабытый Надор.  
Залитая не по-весеннему ярким солнцем площадь Святого Фабиана собрала весь высший свет Олларии - сонно и безразлично на унаров с галереи смотрел король, королева печально разглаживала ей одной заметные складки на пышной черно-белой юбке, Сильвестр благопристойно перебирал четки, приосанившийся Высокий Совет молчал, проникаясь грядущей церемонией. Бегали по периметру площади слуги и солдаты, заканчивая последние приготовления, одетых в черное и белое унаров выстроили в шеренгу перед галереей — один на черной плите, один на белой, на черной, на белой… Фигурки на разлинованном поле застыли игрушечными солдатиками – в детстве они с Эмилем играли такими, черные были дриксами, белые – талигойцами. Черно-белых у них не было тогда, а потом, в Лаик они и сами стали игрушечными черно-белыми фигурками…

Манрик оглядел подопечных Арамоны, скривился, будто съел кислой капусты, и отошел к колонне, махнул тошнотворным зелено-розовым платком. Горн и флейты едва не оглушили - Лионелю не посчастливилось сидеть неподалеку от оркестра, и он имел сомнительное удовольствие наблюдать за тем, как музыканты усердно надувают щеки и стучат по барабанам. Все-таки в некоторых вещах военное усердие совершенно неуместно, подумалось ему. Королевский оркестр звучал куда более изысканно. Высокий и очень худой герольд, бережно прижимая к груди список выпускающихся в этом году "жеребят" вышел на середину площади и поклонился Их Величествам. Неподалеку от него встал у переносной конторки аккуратный и исполнительный писец, старательно расправляя предложенный ему свиток. Выправив все уголки, он кивнул, и барабаны на площади наконец смолкли. Барабаны, расположенные где-то у висков Лионеля, продолжили бодро отстукивать всё тот же ритм.

Свисающие с перекладин галереи гирлянды, увитые гвоздиками и веточками кедра, закрывали от него часть унаров, и брата Лионель не видел, потому приходилось изучать тех, кто был в зоне видимости. Савиньяк почти никого из них не встречал раньше, но от фамильных глаз, носов и шевелюр было не укрыться - он насчитал двоих бергеров, одного кэналлийца, одного Манрика, одного Колиньяра и одного Окделла, когда герольд начал все-таки свою речь. Как он только стал герольдом, морщась, подумал Лионель, с таким-то скрипучим голосом... Пятое место Арно генерала откровенно разочаровало; сам он из Загона вышел первым. Еще больше его удивило четвертое место Окделла - плотный и крепко сбитый, он не производил впечатление искусного фехтовальщика и наездника, а из наук скорее всего предпочтение отдавал поэзии времен какого-нибудь Дидериха. Вечная слабость Окделлов — стремление развернуть давно ушедшее время вспять…

Голос фок Варзов спугнул несколько первых синиц и сталью отскочил от стен и колонн. Маршал словно разбудил спящих, и церемония теперь началась по-настоящему. Было скучно, сосед впереди все время потирал руки и как-то странно вздыхал, будто никак не мог прокашляться, королева оперлась на тонкую ручку, чуть наклонив голову, словно бы не выдерживая тяжести высокой прически и усыпанной дорогими камнями короны - и трудно было поверить, что эта хрупкая женщина может выдержать побольше любого мужчины. Граф Килеан меж тем выбрал себе Колиньяра, и новоявленный оруженосец едва не позеленел от злости, почти выплевывая слова клятвы. В общем-то, Лионель маркиза Сабве понимал, первый из унаров мог рассчитывать и на лучшее, чем несколько лет скучной бесцельной службы коменданту Олларии. Кэналлиец же неожиданно оказался марикьяре и, светясь начищенным суаном, оттарабанил свою клятву Альмейде.

Слушая его звонкий голос с раскатистой южной «ррр», Лионель прикрыл глаза, мысленно возвращаясь на пятнадцать лет назад, в дождливый и сырой день совсем другой весны. Тогда тяжелые капли мягко шлепались на поля шляпы, а с галереи им с Эмилем одними глазами улыбался отец. Он улыбался, а они не знали тогда, что пройдет лишь около пяти лет, и улыбка замрет на лице Арно Савиньяка навсегда. Предстоящие годы службы в тот момент казались графу Лэкдеми бесконечными, и он тоже рвался из Загона, думая, что после выпуска начнется настоящая жизнь. Ничего особенного, конечно же, не началось, была лишь рутина и очень много бумаг, а три года пролетели как три дня. Давно уже нет в живых его эра, но Лионель помнил до сих пор то чувство, с которым поднимался по скрипящей деревянной лесенке. И слова клятвы до сих пор помнил - наизусть. Да что с ним сегодня такое?..

Ностальгия накатывала волнами, выбивалась из клетки, в которую ее загоняли годами, Савиньяк потер лоб и подумал, что хорошо бы уйти сейчас, накинуть капюшон на лицо и неузнанным бродить по городу до самой темноты. Закатные твари, с утра скребущиеся на душе, устроили настоящий концерт, будто их кошачьим корнем облили. Сосед продолжал вздыхать, унары продолжали заученно повторять одни и те же слова, барабаны в генеральской голове продолжали бить.

Эмиль в таком состоянии устраивал очередную попойку.  
Алва ввязывался в дуэли.  
Лионель...

Сидящий невдалеке от него Рокслей приосанился и тихонько откашлялся в кулак - то, что он собирался взять к себе молодого Придда, уже давно не было секретом. Генерал Генри вообще испытывал к юным спрутам какую-то особую нежность, учитывая, что именно он несколько лет назад взял под крыло тогдашнего графа Васспарда.  
Рокслей Савиньяку не нравился давно, слишком плохим он был генералом и слишком многого при этом хотел. Сильвестра он не интересовал, Алву тоже, короля и вовсе не интересовало ничего, кроме пирожных и крепкого сна, а Лионеля граф Генри Рокслей откровенно злил. Его вообще злило, когда высокие должности занимали такие бездарности, как нынешний Ги Ариго или этот черно-золотой щеголь из Надора.

... а Лионель в таком состоянии делал пакости недругам.  
\- Я, Лионель Савиньяк, генерал Талига, прошу и выбираю Валентина, графа Васспарда.  
Тихий шепот пролетел над галереей, обогнул Лионеля, заклубился в холодном прозрачном воздухе. Лица Вальтера не было видно, но можно было побиться о заклад, что на нем не отразилось ничего, Рокслей же странно дернулся и уставился на Савиньяка с таким искренним возмущением, будто ему велели прилюдно раздеться. В синих глазах Алвы мелькнуло веселое любопытство, Сильвестр посмотрел мятежного генерала тяжело и недобро - будто перед ним была книга на непонятном языке, и кардинал отчаянно силился ее прочитать.

Валентин, граф Васспард, легко поднялся по укрытой алым лестнице, прямой, будто шпагу проглотил. Его клятву Лионель почти не слушал, лишь махнул рукой небрежно. Жест при желании можно было трактовать как угодно, но юноша понял правильно, шагнул назад и чуть влево, занимая место рядом с креслом. Савиньяк еще не знал, что будет делать со своим собственным черно-белым солдатиком – разве что переоденет в алое и золотое – но это генерала не беспокоило. Зато в доме хоть кто-то будет обитать постоянно…

Солнце ушло за тучу, на площади резко потемнело. Близнецы-бергеры, призванные в свои горы, отбрасывали на герольда крупные тени, придавая ему чуть-чуть испуганный вид. Церемония подходила к концу, но в воздухе по-прежнему висело напряжение, королева сжимала платок тонкими пальчиками и кидала странные взгляды с Сильвестра на Штанцлера. Лионель стряхнул с себя остатки так некстати проснувшейся ностальгии и совсем не удивился, когда площадь накрыл голос Алвы.

***  
Савиньяк был своим. Волчонком.  
Глупая, с детства оставшаяся привычка сравнивать людей с животными. От нее давно пора было избавиться, но избавиться Валентин не мог - ассоциации возникали сами собой, неподконтрольно разуму. Возникали не всегда, некоторые его знакомые так и не обрели звериного аналога, но те, кто обрел, потерять его уже не могли.  
В чём-то это было даже удобно, помогало быстрее классифицировать окружающих, разложить их по полочкам и навесить на них ярлычки — как в аптекарской лавке. Валентин старался не забывать, что даже давно проверенные и хорошо изученные люди могут сделать что-нибудь неожиданное, но в целом ему нравился порядок в собственной голове, и лишь иногда его охватывала странная тоска. В мире Валентина Придда не было места случайностям и неожиданностям, этот мир был строго упорядочен, а вместе с ним был упорядочен и сам Валентин. Волчонок был приручен и обучен, одомашнен и взят на цепь. И как же это подчас раздражало! 

Лионель Савиньяк был таким же как Валентин, только старше и опытнее. Свободнее. Молодой и сильный волк — у него было чему поучиться. Клятва слетела с уст легко и непринужденно, остаток церемонии прошел незаметно, только возмущенный взгляд Рокслея жег спину, а по вискам било показательное невнимание отца. Супрем Придд делал вид, что за кресло Савиньяка встал не его сын, а кто-то чужой и незнакомый — неудивительная, но все равно отчего-то пугающая реакция. А в душе звенела радость, под плотной коркой привычных манер, приличий, равнодушного выражения на лице радость пела и вилась вверх. Он не хотел к Рокслею, не хотел торчать при бездарном генерале, который умел лишь кататься по куртизанкам и петушиным боям. Но еще больше хотелось расстроить планы отца. Это было неправильно и неразумно, и Валентин никогда не сделал бы этого сам, но тут вмешалась судьба — белокурая и черноглазая, судьба поманила его, и он зачарованно пошел навстречу. Отец и сам знает, что отказать выбирающему, да еще и капитану Личной королевской охраны — это скандал, а скандалы Приддам совсем ни к чему. Валентину даже не придется ничего объяснять.

Однако самым главным было даже не это. В тот момент, когда граф Васспард поднимался на галерею, когда медленно проговаривал слова своей клятвы, с него слетел его собственный ярлычок. Он оставался собой, оставался всё тем же волчонком, но теперь он выпал из своей аптекарской лавки, перерос свое место на полке. Цепь лопнула, исчез надсмотрщик с плетью и дверцы клетки чуть приоткрылись. И пусть это сулило серьезные раздумья, все равно это был самый лучший подарок.  
Мягкие, бледные сумерки загорелись над Олларией, когда Савиньяк кивком велел ему следовать за собой. Роскошный и со вкусом обставленный особняк на площади Оленя встретил их тем же грустным настроением, что не покидало и столичную резиденцию Приддов - будто дом тосковал об оставивших его людях. Лионель Савиньяк, как рассказывал герцог, часто оставался во дворце, Эмиль — в казармах, а графиня Савиньяк с младшим сыном, видимо, в столице не жила. Дом пустовал и ждал людей, дом наконец дождался.

Вышколенный, суховатый слуга проводил Валентина в кабинет. Генерал пропал еще по пути, растворившись в пахнущем лавандой воздухе, где-то между крыльцом и лестницей, и граф Васспард чинно уселся в кресло для посетителей, украдкой оглядывая кабинет. Шпалеры, книги, аккуратно разложенные перья и свитки - кабинет, который ничего не рассказывает о хозяине, и именно этим рассказывает о нём очень много.  
И где-то здесь крылся подвох.

Единственная выделяющаяся деталь - розовая, цветами увитая рамка - нарочно стояла на самом видном месте, притягивая взгляд. Так опытный дипломат привлекает внимание к маловажным деталям, заставляя выпустить из поля зрения действительно ценное. Что ж, если господин граф того желает, не будем его разочаровывать. Валентин придвинулся к столу чуть ближе, аккуратно разворачивая розовое безобразие к себе…

Рамка была пуста.

И это тоже о многом говорило.

Савиньяк не видит достойного соперника. Савиньяк не занят серьезным противостоянием. Савиньяк развлекается.  
Весь его изящный, хорошо обставленный кабинет говорил о высоком самомнении. Не менее высокое положение капитана Королевской охраны в неполные тридцать два говорило о том, что для подобного самомнения есть все основания. Но ничего не говорило о том, зачем здесь нужен Валентин Придд.

Рамка молча цвела приторно-розовыми цветами.

\- Планирую заказать портрет графа Штанцлера, - раздалось за спиной. Савиньяк - уже без плаща, но все еще в парадном мундире стоял в дверях, лениво и грациозно опираясь о косяк. - Думаю, господин кансилльер уже готов оказаться в окружении розового.  
Предупреждение? Угроза? Или просто светское вступление к беседе? Валентин опустил взгляд, скрывая смятение. У волчат слабое место — глаза, глаза их выдают с головой. Хотя Савиньяк, кажется, сумел справиться с этим недостатком – его спокойный, медово-тягучий взгляд не выражал ничего.  
Пожалуй, это первое, чему стоит поучиться у новоявленного эра.

А новоявленный эр бесшумно прошелся по мягкому ковру и так же лениво и тягуче опустился в кресло.  
\- Итак, граф. Портного я вызову вам завтра, комнаты для вас сейчас подготовят. Что до ваших обязанностей... - он чуть прищурился, безотчетно касаясь кончиками пальцев темного рубина в перстне. - Обязанность у вас будет ровно одна - не мешать мне жить. В остальном можете подыскать себе занятие на свой вкус. Вопросы?  
Интересно. Взять оруженосца - чтобы заявить ему о том, что он не нужен? Во что играет Савиньяк? Валентин так обрадовался своему счастливому избавлению от Рокслея, что совсем не подумал о мотивах того, кто его избавил. Непростительная оплошность, как сказал бы герцог Придд. Вам еще учиться и учиться, Валентин.

Я и буду учиться, мысленно огрызнулся тот. У Савиньяка.  
\- Нет, господин генерал.  
\- Прекрасно. Скоро, как вы знаете, королева празднует свой день рождения. Если желаете, можете засвидетельствовать свое почтение Её Величеству самостоятельно, как граф Васспард.  
\- А вы?  
\- А я на службе, - Лионель потянулся, показывая, что разговор подходит к концу, и он не намерен больше тратить время на оруженосца. - Покой Их Величеств должен быть  
свято охранен. Этьен вас проводит. Доброй ночи.

Валентин поклонился - так, как учил отец, учтиво, но без подобострастия. Все тот же вышколенный слуга возник в кабинете из ниоткуда, будто услышал тихий голос хозяина, провел по пустым тоскующим коридорам. Когда юноша оказался в отведенных ему комнатах, за окном плескалась насыщенная синяя темнота.  
Уже потом, лежа на надушенных простынях и изучая безупречный потолок, он понял, где был подвох. Обстановка кабинета рассказывала о блестящем военном, умном придворном и человеке, который умеет скрывать то, что хочет скрыть. Это было немало, это говорило о многом — но не позволяло сделать никаких прогнозов.  
Валентин по-прежнему не знал, зачем он здесь и в какую игру его втянули.  
Не к добру это.

***  
Когда наутро Лионель с поклоном вошел в кабинет Сильвестра, Алва уже был там.  
\- О, вот и второй нарушитель спокойствия, - недовольно пробурчал кардинал, излишне быстро постукивая четками. - То есть, первый, если в хронологическом порядке. Может, вы мне объясните, что на вас обоих нашло вчера?

В кабинете привычно пахло шадди и непривычно - морисскими травами. Неужто Дорак нашел себе лекаря-багряноземельца? Хотя, возможно, и стоило, ведь лечили родичи Алвы куда лучше напыщенных выпускников Академии, пусть и брали за свои услуги раза в три дороже. Слабое сердце кардинала доставляло немало забот всему двору - перешептывались в кулуарах враги, переговаривались тихонько союзники, но в одном сходились и те, и другие - достойной замены Дораку нет. Ни одна из сторон не могла найти того, кто устроил бы её полностью. А хуже всего было то, что Лионеля уже не устраивал и сам Сильвестр. Его несло, он начинал забываться и витать в облаках. Это могло стать началом серьезного краха, а Савиньяк не был намерен терпеть крах ни вместе с Сильвестром, ни без него. Но преемника кардиналу он тоже не видел.

Дорак же, похоже, был очень зол на них с Вороном. Ему настолько поперек горла наследники Людей Чести? Или ему поперек горла то, что кое-кто действует наперекор ему, лениво спросил внутренний голос, привычно копируя интонации Эмиля.  
\- А Первому Маршалу вы уже сделали выговор, Ваше высокопреосвященство? - улыбаясь, поинтересовался Лионель. Алва фыркнул чуть насмешливо, как всегда невозмутимый и непонятный.  
\- А это поможет? - мрачно буркнул кардинал.

Конечно, не поможет, Рокэ делает то, что считает нужным, ведомый одному ему внятными мыслями. Как и сам Лионель. Но как же забавно было наблюдать с утра настороженность на лощеных физиономиях Людей Чести, как же повеселила его подчеркнутая вежливость супрема. Уже ради одного этого стоило растрясти это застывшее в прошлом Круге болото и вытащить оттуда мальчишку. Граф Васспард мог стать очень интересным развлечением — если у Лионеля, конечно, найдется на него время. А Люди Чести и Сильвестр пока искали в его решении двойное дно, как в гаийфской шкатулке, все они были уверены, что Савиньяк играет в свою игру. И никто - кроме, разве что, Росио - не догадывался, что не было в действиях Лионеля никакого расчета. Лионель Савиньяк пока еще может себе позволить делать то, что ему хочется.  
Раз двенадцать в год, не больше.

Он сел в свободное кресло, с точностью скопировав позу Алвы - расслабленные кисти рук, левая нога закинута на правую, голова чуть склонена вправо. Ворон едва заметно кивнул, но Лионель знал его достаточно, чтобы разглядеть в скупом жесте одобрение. Двое военных против одного кардинала, скульптурная группа в рабочем кабинете. Жаль, восхититься некому.

Сильвестр, впрочем, диспозицию оценил. Ему очень хотелось устроить разнос им обоим, вытряхнуть из них всё и вся, но он был умен, он понимал, что с двоими сразу не справится. Он знал, когда нападать, а когда — с достоинством отступить. Высокий и тощий как жердь секретарь, появился сразу, едва только кардинал позвонил, принес дурно сваренный шадди, и Дорак заговорил о бириссцах и Сагранне. Лионель же мысленно сделал для себя пометку - на этой неделе Сильвестра больше не злить. 

***  
Оллария, лето 398г. К.С.

Играть в подковерные игры он привык давно, но теперь, с отъездом Рокэ, это начало утомлять. Сильвестр мысленно уже раздавал земли союзникам и рубил головы противникам, Штанцлер раскидывал сеть своих шпионов, оплетая всё больше и больше людей, Катарина и вовсе была близка к панике. В нервную дрожь и обмороки Её Величества Лионель не верил ни кошки, что, впрочем, не отменяло необходимости то спешно вызывать придворного лекаря, то выпроваживать кансилльера и кудахтающих над королевой дам, а потом выслушивать недовольные рассуждения Сильвестра, жестами и взглядами отдавая безмолвные приказы своим гвардейцам. Потихоньку назревало предощущение серьёзной беды, вечные противники словно задались целью вымотать капитана Королевской охраны, и один лишь король не хотел от Лионеля ничего. Создатель, храни Талиг и – да-да – его короля…

А время летело привычно и стремительно, утопая в яркой сочной зелени и пении давно вернувшихся в столицу птиц. Весна медленно и величаво уступила корону золотому медовому лету, зацвели пышными цветами оранжереи и парки. Жизнь шла своим чередом, жизнь, заполненная королевскими выходами и приемами, раздраженными взглядами и замечаниями Сильвестра и настороженными речами кансилльера, мерзко ухмыляющимся Ги Ариго и молчаливыми подчиненными. Оруженосец с единственной своей обязанностью справлялся отменно, и казалось, что этот молодой человек вообще создан для того только, чтобы его не замечали. Разумеется, люди графа Савиньяка приглядывали за юным спрутом – под строжайшим запретом вмешиваться во что бы то ни было, конечно – но тот был просто образцом добродетели: гулял по Олларии, почти не заходя в харчевни, несколько раз наносил визиты Её Величеству и матери – фрейлине королевы. Как минимум три-четыре часа в день он проводил в библиотеке, прочих же родственников почти не посещал – лишь однажды его вызвал герцог Придд, и граф Васспард приехал домой. О чём говорили отец и сын, Лионель так и не узнал, но в поведении Валентина не изменилось ровным счётом ничего.

И Савиньяк махнул на него рукой. Были у него заботы и поважнее — столичный гарнизон, над которым милейший Килеан стремительно терял контроль, по-прежнему крайне недовольный и всё менее осмотрительный Сильвестр, воинствующий фанатик Авнир, странные письма Эмиля - об Алве.  
Не до мальчишек.

Вот только мальчишка внезапно сам свалился на голову.

Если быть точным, он не свалился, а лишь споткнулся, и не на голову, а под ноги Грато, но раздраженный после очередной сцены с участием королевы, кардинала и кансилльера, Лионель на такие мелочи внимания уже не обращал.  
\- Что с вами, граф? Вы разучились твердо стоять на ногах? - прошипел Савиньяк, спрыгивая с коня. Ранний летний вечер был прозрачен и ясен, и когда Валентин повернулся, генерал едва не присвистнул - потрепанный и всклокоченный Придд плохо вписывался в его картину мира. А Придд с проткнутой левой рукой не вписывался совсем.  
Уличные грабители? Сильвестр решил действовать и начал с «лиловых»? Нет, он бы знал заранее…  
\- Таааааак, - нехорошо протянул Лионель, жестом показывая конюху увести Грато в стойло. - И как это прикажете понимать? Только не вздумайте мне врать.  
\- Дуэль, господин генерал, - тот и глазом не моргнул.  
Захотелось дать ему затрещину. Чтоб не дурил, чтоб не ввязывался в неприятности, чтоб перестал строить из себя гальтарскую статую и стал наконец человеком. Мало ли причин у нормального человека, чтоб захотеть дать по ушам Придду?  
\- За мной, - коротко скомандовал Савиньяк и бодро прошел в кабинет. Копившаяся весь день злость бурлила в крови и теперь настойчиво требовала выхода. Злился он редко, но когда злился, от него старался держаться подальше даже близнец, а слуги и вовсе разбегались куда угодно, лишь бы не попасть господину под горячую руку.   
Оруженосцу, впрочем, бежать было некуда.  
Это воодушевляло.

\- Итак, - Лионель присел на краешек дубового стола и сложил на груди руки. Светло-алая ткань колета пропитывалась темной, тяжелой кровью, но ничем опасным такое ранение не грозило. Могла разве что пострадать гордость, но уязвленным и страдающим молодой человек не выглядел. Хотя поди разбери, как именно выглядит Придд, особенно, если он не смотрит вам в глаза. - Расскажите мне, граф, чем таким примечательным вы сегодня занимались?  
Чуть удивленный взгляд исподлобья и совершенно белые губы на бледном лице. Но у графа Васспарда всегда бледное лицо, и неожиданное ранение не слишком исказило его привычный облик. Когда он в следующий раз посетит прелестную Катари, та, скорее всего, ничего и не заметит, если только по двору не поползут слухи. Даже королевских фаворитов за дуэли могли отослать из столицы. Что можно сделать с сыном опального герцога, Лионель думать не хотел.  
\- С утра, господин генерал, я имел честь нанести визит Её Величеству, - голос у него был почти ровный, лишь едва заметно прерывался от боли. Ничего, потерпит.  
\- Дальше.  
\- Её Величество просила передать послание её брату, графу Ариго. Я передал.  
\- Дальше.  
\- На выходе из "Белой гончей" я столкнулся с бывшими однокорытниками. Мы... повздорили.  
\- Граф, - ласково улыбнулся юноше Лионель. - Вы знаете, что ваша фамилия в народе уже стала притчей во языцех? Как символ сдержанности и спокойствия, вплоть до бесчувственности. Так что же такого должны были сказать вам бывшие однокорытники, чтобы вы - в вашем положении - ввязались в дуэль?

Это не были пустые слова - списки кардинала Савиньяк уже видел, и фамилия оруженосца там была едва ли не первой в очереди на Багерлее. Дорак, кажется, предчувствовал, что ему недолго осталось, и теперь из всех сил старался успеть сделать всё необходимое. Необходимым в его понимании было избавление этого бренного мира от определенных фамилий. На стратегическом уровне Лионель даже был с ним согласен, разводить Манриков или тех же Приддов в таких количествах он и сам считал неразумным, но причин так торопиться всё равно не видел совершенно. Однако спорить с кардиналом... Пока Савиньяк не был готов к этому.  
А Вальтер не мог не догадываться о происходящем - и догадывался, судя по судорожно мечущимся гонцам Людей Чести, так неужели он не предупредил наследника? Не объяснил, что сейчас им ни в коем случае нельзя привлекать к себе внимание? О чём он тогда вообще говорил с сыном, кошки его задери?  
\- Я бы не хотел об этом говорить.  
О, теперь мы показываем зубы. Прелестно, только очень уж не вовремя.  
\- Хорошо. С кем конкретно вы дрались?  
\- С Феншо, - а Феншо теперь в оруженосцах у Ги. Значит, Её бледное Величество все же заметит скованность движений молодого Придда. Это ничего, хуже, если заметит кардинал – совершенно случайно, разумеется. Сколько шпионов Дорака вьется вокруг братьев королевы? Риторический вопрос.  
\- Результат?  
\- Формально - ничья. Но он задел меня сильнее.  
\- Вы знали, что он фехтует лучше?  
\- Да, господин граф.  
\- И все равно решили драться? Чего вы ждали?  
\- Поражения.  
\- Прекрасно. А о том, как это ударит по моей репутации, вы не подумали, конечно.  
\- Прошу прощения, господин граф. Я действительно не подумал.

Внизу пробило восемь вечера, шаги прислуги за стеной мягко отдавались от толстых ковров. Ужин уже, должно быть, подан, но соваться в кабинет к разъяренному хозяину не рисковал даже Этьен. Савиньяк привычно прищурился, снимая перевязь.  
\- А если бы подумали, то не стали бы драться?  
\- Стал бы, - тихо, но твердо ответил Придд, и Лионель взорвался.  
\- Вы ведете себя как мальчишка, - фыркнул он, припечатывая юношу тяжелым взглядом. - Безответственный, самодовольный мальчишка с зашкаливающим самомнением. Вы поставили под удар семью и едва не опозорили меня. Оруженосец генерала Савиньяка ведет себя как истеричная барышня, да еще и шпагу держать не умеет. Прекрасная характеристика, не правда ли?

На бледной невыразительной физиономии расцвели нежно-розовые бутоны откровенного, почти детского смущения, распустили свои лепестки по щекам и высоким скулам. Придд молчал, только светлые глаза застыли кусочками льда, выдавая его чувства.  
\- Ваше поведение, граф, говорит о том, что на деле вы совершенно не умеете держать себя в руках. Вам сказали какую-то мелкую гадость, и вы...  
\- Он говорил о Джастине.  
И Лионель осекся, будто налетел на стену. Валентин опустил голову, зажимая рану платком, и смотрел куда-то под стол, а в тихом голосе вдруг оказалось так много горечи, что Савиньяк даже удивился - как могла она поместиться в этом не очень высоком, хрупком молодом человеке?

В общем-то, это ничего не меняло. Безответственный поступок оставался безответственным. А ты на его месте смог бы остаться ответственным и пройти мимо, спросил внутренний голос, как обычно очень похожий на голос Эмиля. Если бы задели твоего брата? Самого родного человека на свете?  
Не смог бы.

Мы очень похожи, вдруг понял он. Мы невероятно похожи, даже несмотря на то, что мы совершенно разные.

\- И все равно зря, - вздохнул Лионель. - Вы не заткнете всех сплетников. Даже Алва не заткнет, а уж вы... Подите к Этьену, он перевяжет вашу рану.  
\- Слушаюсь, господин генерал, - Придд встал - его чуть повело в сторону, но он удержался на ногах и даже не без изящества поклонился.  
\- Валентин, - окликнул его Савиньяк, - завтра после завтрака жду вас во дворе. Посмотрим, может, вы и не безнадежны.

О том, с чего он вообще готов защищать случайного подобранного на площади Фабиана солдатика, Лионель решил подумать в другой раз.

***  
Тренировки теперь сваливались на него в самое разное время. Савиньяк мог разбудить его еще до рассвета и вытащить во двор, где холодный, хрустальный воздух быстро прогонял остатки сна. Когда эр оставался на ночь во дворце, время для фехтования наступало вечером, и в спускающихся сумерках сталь шпаг блестела особенно ярко. Лионель ничего не говорил, не комментировал, но, кажется, и не злился, терпеливо позволяя оруженосцу раз за разом поднимать шпагу и вставать в позицию. Рука, несмотря на старания умелого Этьена, немного болела, и движения были чуть скованными, но Валентин чувствовал, что шпага из чуждого куска металла стала постепенно превращаться в продолжение руки, в часть его самого.  
Он очень старался. Ему не у кого было учиться раньше, в доме отца фехтование считалось одним из нужных, но не жизненно необходимых навыков – вроде умения танцевать менуэт. Его васспардский наставник его был человеком добросовестным – других в услужении у герцога Придда не водилось - но вот фехтовальщиком оставался крайне посредственным.  
Еще более посредственными учителями оказались менторы Лаик.  
И вдруг, после всего этого - возможность поучиться у Савиньяка. Валентин безмолвно благодарил судьбу за то, что Феншо задел именно левую руку. Защитный колпачок генеральской шпаги раз за разом касался Валентина мимолетной лаской, но тело уже начало чувствовать бой, становилось сильнее и гибче. Волчонок учился не только рычать, но и пускать в ход зубы. 

Кроме фехтования Савиньяк неожиданно озаботился общим уровнем образования оруженосца и устроил настоящий экзамен, заставив едва ли не с закрытыми глазами размечать на карте мелкие речушки и горные перевалы, провел настоящий допрос на знание истории - особенно военной, и проверил, насколько хорошо граф Васспард разбирается в юридических тонкостях.  
О результатах Валентину ничего сказано не было, но и претензий не было тоже - хвала Создателю, потому что за те два дня, что эр изображал из себя коллегию съентификов, юноша выдохся совершенно. Сил не было совсем, чему генерал собирался его учить, он не представлял.  
А Лионель ничего не объяснял. Вечерами или за обедом, иногда прямо во время тренировки или по пути во дворец он начинал рассказывать о Манлии, о Поле Пеллоте, о Ги Ариго - не нынешнем, конечно, о том, что жил больше Круга назад. Он рассказывал и задавал вопросы - почему, для чего, зачем? Заслушавшийся Валентин путался и терялся, выдумывал казавшиеся ему правдоподобными объяснения. Савиньяк лишь сухо поджимал губы и ронял редкие, скупые фразы - "Вы не учли исторический контекст. Вы не учли происхождение генерала. Вы не учли международное положение". Валентин хмурился и учитывал - контекст, происхождение, международное положение, юридические особенности, уровень развития вооружений и еще тысячи подробностей. Голова шла кругом, но постепенно перед глазами как из-под мутного стекла стали проявляться скрытые мотивы и объяснения непонятных раньше решений.  
Савиньяк не учил его, он лишь позволял у себя учиться. И результаты были лучше, чем у всех его предыдущих менторов, вместе взятых.

А лето пело Олларии теплым южным ветром, принося в раскрытые окна запах лаванды и сирени.

***   
\- … рельеф здесь сходен с Бергмарк, что позволяет…  
\- Не позволяет. Рельеф сам по себе не позволяет вам ничего, Валентин, - Лионель в алом колете казался неожиданно уютным, будто бы, сняв черно-белый мундир, он снял и всю свою непробиваемую придворную броню. – Разумеется, местность, на которой расположены ваши войска, является весьма немаловажным фактором. Однако, граф, если вы остались живы только потому, что ваш противник не смог обойти горы или разлившуюся реку… - он поджал губы, медленно поднося к губам бокал, - это его поражение, но не ваша победа.

Эти почти ежевечерние уроки Валентин обычно называл занятиями, хотя ничему конкретному Савиньяк его не обучал. Может, именно поэтому учиться хотелось особенно сильно?..  
\- Итак, еще раз, - генерал махнул в сторону карты ухоженной ладонью. – Здесь вы, здесь – армия вашего противника. Что вы намерены делать?  
Что можно сделать, если с одной стороны горы, а с другой – враги, за которыми прячется полноводная река? Вернее – что нужно сделать? Южный ветер, пушистые белые облака на небе, полутени-солдаты на небольшой равнине, кто-то без лица и имени готов повести их в бой – против самого Валентина. Лионель смотрел, сощурив глаза, его светлые ресницы легко касались друг друга, скрывая черноту умных глаз.  
\- Боюсь, мне недостаточно данных, господин генерал.  
Эр кивнул, подпирая подбородок кулаком.  
\- Можете задать три вопроса. Любых. На основе полученной информации вам придется принимать решение.  
\- Численность войск?  
\- У вас почти в два раза меньше людей, чем у вашего врага. Число орудий соответствует.  
\- Снабжение?  
\- Налажено прекрасно. Лошади и солдаты ни в чем не нуждаются.  
Валентин задумался, покручивая в пальцах перо, чужих полутеней стало больше, чем его собственных, легкие облака сменились грозовыми тучами. В два раза больше чужих солдат, и речь уже не идет о победе, тут нужно хотя бы сберечь людей. 

Генерал сделал глоток солнечной Слезы, красивый лоб разгладился, на щеках заалел едва заметный ввечеру румянец…  
\- Смелее, Валентин. Это гипотетическая ситуация, не пытайтесь привязать ее к известным вам битвам.  
Что же нужно спросить, чтобы получить необходимую информацию? Эр Савиньяк придворный и дипломат в той же степени, что и военный, его ходы и примеры должны быть тонки и изящны.  
Наверное.  
\- В моем окружении есть предатели?  
Видимо, не угадал. Разом поскучневший Лионель тряхнул головой, рассыпая спутавшиеся льняные кудри.  
\- Нет. Вокруг вас сплошь патриоты и честные офицеры.  
Что ж, придется исходить из этого. Идти в горы? Армия в горах медленна и плохо маневрирует, орудия опять же тащить тяжело. Могут быть обвалы. Можно заблудиться, если не будет хороших проводников. Плохая идея.  
Уходить через реку? Придется налаживать переправы, отбиваясь. Тоже плохо, но за рекой широкий тракт, по которому можно уйти. Если повезет.  
Или есть третий путь, которого Валентин не видит?

\- Итак?  
\- Пробиваться к реке и уходить на тракт, господин генерал.  
\- Половину армии вы положите, пробиваясь, еще четверть потеряете, пока будет переправляться арьергард. Это при том, что вы даже не решились на бой в полном смысле слова. Понятно?   
Что уж непонятного? Таких полководцев нужно вешать, пока они не победили свою собственную страну.   
\- Уходить через горы, конечно, сложнее, но там вас бы преследовали недолго, лишь для порядка. Потому что тому, что вел чужую армию, вы, Валентин, не нужны. Ему нужно было, чтоб вы ушли, и он готов был вас отпустить. – Эр откинулся на спинку кресла, соединяя указательные пальцы и не глядя на оруженосца. - У него месяц назад родился сын, и он очень хочет вернуться домой. А тут вы начинаете пробиваться через его авангард к реке. - На секунду из-за образа мирного ментора мелькнули волчьи зубы, напоминая, что Лионель Савиньяк никогда не снимает броню полностью.  
\- Но, граф… - это уже нечестная игра. Хотя никто и не обещал играть честно. – Я не был в курсе личных дел противника.  
\- Что мешало вам спросить? – Лионель тонко, одними губами улыбнулся и поправил воротник. – Из этого примера вы должны были вынести два урока, и они мало связаны с военной тактикой напрямую. Я слушаю.  
Два? Огонёк свечи дрогнул, потом дрогнул ещё раз, словно подтверждая – да, два.  
\- Если знаешь его и знаешь себя, сражайся хоть сто раз, опасности не будет; если знаешь себя, а его не знаешь, один раз победишь, другой раз потерпишь поражение; если не знаешь ни себя, ни его, каждый раз, когда будешь сражаться, будешь терпеть поражение, - негромко процитировал Валентин. Эр кивнул, поправляя щипцами фитиль.  
\- Себя, я надеюсь, вы знаете. Запомните, что и соперника нужно знать не хуже, чем себя. У вас есть качества хорошего исполнителя, граф, но этого недостаточно. Где бы вы ни сражались – на бумаге ли, на паркете или на поле боя – вы должны точно знать, кто вам противостоит. И исходить из этого. Для того, чтобы беспокоиться о дорогах, переправах и снабжении, есть штаб. Для того, чтобы следить за кем-то и перехватывать письма, есть шпионы. Вы всегда найдете, кому поручить конкретные задания, но стратегию нельзя поручать никому. Вы поняли?  
\- Да, господин генерал.  
\- И второй урок, которого вы, видимо, не уяснили. Любые данные, которые есть в вашем распоряжении, ограничены. Вы всегда должны помнить, что не знаете всего, а значит, должны быть готовы к сюрпризам. Вам кажется, что эти две идеи друг другу противоречат?  
\- Нет, - Валентин отбросил со лба отросшие пряди, зачем-то вглядываясь в ненужную уже карту. Обиженные его недальновидностью полутени медленно растворялись в сером воздухе. – Не кажется.  
\- Хорошо. Налейте мне вина. И себе тоже.

Придд сдержал разочарованный вздох – когда оруженосцу позволяли браться за вино, занятие заканчивалось. Вино у Савиньяка было отменным, но Валентин променял бы все погреба на продолжение…  
Слеза янтарем и медом заиграла в хрустальных гранях, юноша поднес бокал эру и отдал, чуть задев прохладную ладонь. На Олларию уже сползла темнота, и чувство такта подсказывало, что скоро нужно будет удалиться, но уходить от Савиньяка не хотелось. Пустая комната теперь, когда недалеко был Лионель, казалась тюремной камерой, которая отделяла его от настоящей жизни. Жизнью, разумеется, как-то незаметно стал эр.  
Решетка было открыта, и можно было идти куда угодно, там, снаружи, было холодно и тоскливо. Дурной тюремщик будет запирать замки и двери, хороший – сделает так, чтобы арестанту просто не хотелось покидать свою тюрьму. И ему не придется беспокоиться о цепях.  
Волк приручил волчонка.  
А волчонку всё равно не хотелось уходить.  
\- Могу я попросить вас рассказать о Каделе?  
\- Создатель, - фыркнул генерал, - я взял оруженосца, чтобы рассказывать ему сказки на ночь!  
Валентин не смутился, он научился уже этому – не смущаться, когда Лионель начинал язвить. Впрочем, язвил он не слишком обидно.   
\- Ладно, граф, - Савиньяк усмехнулся, прикрывая красивые глаза, - побуду для вас нянькой, если вам так хочется. Садитесь. В двести семидесятом году…  
Рассказывал господин генерал так, что слушать можно было вечно.

***  
Оллария, поздняя осень 398г. К.С.

Встречать армию победителей во Фрамбуа эр уехал один, и Валентин даже был этому немного рад. Жить рядом с Лионелем было упоительно интересно, на него хотелось любоваться, как на произведение искусства, у него хотелось учиться, потому что он был талантлив и умен. В какой-то старой книге Валентин прочитал однажды, что есть люди, абсолютное превосходство которых над собой чувствуешь с первого взгляда. Так было и с Савиньяком, его превосходство юноша признавал открыто и не стыдился ничуть. Но в мире всё стремится к равновесию, и самому Валентину приходилось соответствовать чужим талантам. Он не мог позволить себе быть хоть в чем-то хуже других, где-то отступить, что-то упустить. Он должен был стать достойным эра, а это давалось очень непросто. В доме отца его обучали древним языкам, старинным законам, истории и астрологии. Ему не рассказывали, как выбирать лошадей или чистить оружие, он не знал какие пистолеты лучше, а какие лошади выносливее. И теперь приходилось ловить на лету случайно брошенные Лионелем фразы или приставать к нему с вопросами – больше пойти было не к кому. Генерал никогда не был скуп на ответы, но вопросы всё множились и множились с пугающей скоростью, и память впитывала рассказы Савиньяка уже не так легко, как раньше. Поэтому недолгий отъезд эра он воспринял как возможность сделать небольшую передышку.

Однако отдохнуть ему не дали. Слуга в лиловой ливрее - он раньше никогда не видел этого невысокого, почти седого человека - принес ему от герцога Придда записку с настоятельным приглашением посетить отчий дом. Ехать туда не хотелось ни капли, столичный особняк он и раньше не считал домом, а уж после полугода жизни на площади Оленя... Но там была матушка, а граф Васспард всегда использовал любую возможность встретиться с ней.   
Несмотря на плотный, дорогим мехом подбитый плащ, Валентин замерз, пока доехал - мерзкая осенне-зимняя слякоть угрюмо чавкала под копытами серебристого линарца - своего, не Савиньяка. Лионель, увидев красавца, предупредил оруженосца о том, что линарцы не отличаются особой выносливостью и больше пригодны для прогулок и парадов, но в целом покупку одобрил.  
Валентин тогда гордился собой целых полдня.   
До очередного вечернего занятия, где эр снова продемонстрировал оруженосцу всю глубину его невежества.

Слуги приняли плащ и шляпу с перчатками, проводили его до герцогского кабинета - как гостя проводили, отметил юноша про себя. Дом, словно в отместку, тоже не признавал его своим, дом не был ему рад, и отблески свечей играли на шпалерах почти угрожающе. Всё перепуталось в мире, где сын герцога Придда чувствует себя как дома в особняке графа Савиньяка и боится застывших на массивных воротах спрутов…

В отцовском кабинете ничего не изменилось. Валентин вежливо поклонился, ощущая привычную смесь раздражения, неловкости и стыда. Он не любил отца и никак не мог простить ему Джастина, хотя и знал, что Вальтер Придд делал всё возможное для блага семьи, и это заставляло его стыдиться своего желания сделать хоть что-нибудь наперекор герцогу.   
Пожалуй, этикет выдумал кто-то, очень похожий на Валентина. Кто-то, кто совершенно не знал, как вести себя с человеком, которого совсем не хочется видеть.  
\- Доброе утро, отец.  
\- Граф, - Вальтер даже не поднял головы от своих бумаг, легким жестом пригласив сына и наследника сесть.  
Сын и наследник послушался, опустился в жесткое и неудобное кресло напротив хозяина. Застуженные на холодном ветру щеки в тепле неприятно покалывало, чуть слезились глаза, кабинет отца напоминал кабинет Савиньяка, каким видел его Валентин в первый раз, больше полугода назад. Ничего личного, лишь книги, с которых каждые два дня вытирается пыль, аккуратная чернильница, отточенные перья. Только отец не был волком, отец был змеей, и кабинет у него был по-настоящему змеиный.  
Он не внушал уважения и не говорил о силе хозяина, он внушал страх и говорил о хитрости.  
Тоже немало. Вот только достаточно ли?..

\- Итак, граф, - Вальтер отложил перо и поднял взгляд на сына. В маленьких умных глазах светился интерес и едва заметная, только нарождающаяся нервозность. Змея может паниковать, если её окружили змееловы, а вокруг супрема змееловов было более чем достаточно. - Насколько я знаю, генерал Савиньяк стал уделять немало времени вашему обучению.  
\- Да, отец, - интересно, есть ли у герцога Придда свои люди в доме Савиньяка? Хотя в доме - вряд ли, скорее во дворце, среди ближайших подчиненных. Впрочем, Лионель и не делал тайны из занятий с оруженосцем... - Это так.  
\- И чему он вас учит?  
\- Фехтованию, - честно ответил Валентин. Тренировки впервые прекратились только теперь, когда эр уехал. До этого фехтовали они ежедневно - и хотя Придд по-прежнему не стал вторым Алвой, вторым Савиньяком или хотя бы вторым Эстебаном, теперь он вполне мог бы на равных сразиться с близнецами-бергерами или молодым Салиной. Шпага больше не казалась чем-то чужеродным и непонятным, шпага стала столь же привычной, как и перо.  
\- Помимо?.. - с вопросительной интонацией протянул отец, и юноша задумался. Как сказать, чему его учит Лионель?  
Ничему конкретному. Всему и сразу. Думать. Понимать. Искать ответы. Делать выводы. Как объяснить это отцу? И надо ли - объяснять?

А ведь это он должен был научить меня, подумал вдруг Валентин, он, не Лионель. Это отец должен был стать тем человеком, чья скупая похвала и резкие замечания станут ценнее всего.  
А он не стал. Неуместное и на много лет опоздавшее разочарование отрезвляюще прокатилось по венам, помогая собраться с мыслями.  
\- Генерал больше проверяет мои знания. Он считает, что я должен хорошо разбираться в истории, экономике и международных отношениях.  
Вальтер хмыкнул и оперся локтем о старинный стол.  
\- А во внутренней ситуации вам разбираться не надо? Удобная позиция. Графу Савиньяку не откажешь в тонкости.  
Валентин промолчал. Ругаться с отцом не хотелось, да и неразумно это было.  
\- Помнится, в ваш прошлый визит я просил вас выяснить, что Савиньяку от вас нужно. Вы выполнили мою просьбу?  
\- Нет.  
Супрем посмотрел на сына с таким откровенным удивлением, будто до сегодняшнего дня и мысли не допускал о том, что какую-то его просьбу можно не выполнить.  
А может, и не допускал.  
\- Почему?  
\- Насколько я понял, отец, генералу Савиньяку от меня не нужно ничего.  
\- И именно поэтому он нарушил все установленные договоренности и едва не испортил мне отношения с Рокслеем, - герцог пригубил вина из тяжелого бокала - старинный толстый хрусталь скрадывал темно-рябиновый оттенок Змеиной Крови.  
Валентин всегда находил символичной любовь отца к этому вину.  
И еще более символичной - свою к нему любовь.  
Хотя в доме Савиньяка он научился любить и Слёзы, даже горький - без сахара и с миндалем - шадди. Вкусы Лионеля оказались ближе отцовских. В незаметной на первый взгляд битве за привязанность графа Васспарда герцог Придд терпел поражение от графа Савиньяка по всем статьям.

\- Я не думаю, что генерал Савиньяк всерьез желал испортить ваши отношения с графом Рокслеем, отец.  
\- Можете рассказать об этом самому Рокслею, - Вальтер хмыкнул и поставил бокал прямо перед собой. – Он уже трижды высказал мне свои претензии. Вашему эру, что показательно, он ничего предъявить не рискнул. Савиньяку всё сходит с рук.  
Валентин промолчал снова. Отец не нуждался в собеседнике, только в слушателе, но слушатель уже успел окончательно разлюбить змеиное шипение.  
\- Боюсь, мне придется самому поинтересоваться у графа Савиньяка, раз уж вы не смогли с этим справиться.  
Тяжелый взгляд герцога привычно пригвоздил к креслу, мешая нормально дышать. Валентин пожал плечами, глядя мимо отца. Слишком хорошо знал - в глазах сейчас читалось откровенное недовольство.  
Только ссоры отца с Лионелем ему не хватало.   
\- Насколько я знаю, вы также посещаете Её Величество.  
\- Да, королева уделяет мне незаслуженно много времени.  
\- Именно. Будьте осторожнее, Валентин. Катарина Ариго выглядит невинной овечкой, но кусается как волчица. Надеюсь, вы минуете её сети.  
Нет, Катарина не волчица, Катарина скорее лиса. Валентин далек был от того, чтобы поверить в дрожь тонкого голоса или бледность чистых щек, он понимал прекрасно – чтобы выжить во дворце, на самом перекрестье интересов Штанцлера и Дорака, необходимы и когти и клыки. Захочешь жить - отрастишь и то, и другое, а Её Величество жить хотела – и не Валентину было её за это осуждать. Его не очень беспокоило, чьими судьбами Катарина играла, сохраняя жизнь себе и своим детям. С ним она была неизменно приветлива и ничего не просила, лишь изредка давая ему мелкие поручения. Для него самого королева стала почти другом, а Джастин её любил.

За что и поплатился, видимо. Вальтер Придд предвидел желание Сильвестра убрать королеву с престола и не мог допустить, чтобы вместе с Катариной под удар попала и его семья. А Джастин не мог отказаться от любимой женщины. Жаль, Дидерих давно мертв, из этой истории он мог бы сложить прелестнейшую поэму.  
\- Останетесь на обед? Герцогиня будет рада вас видеть.  
\- Конечно, отец.  
Если бы не герцогиня, он и вовсе не поехал бы сюда.

 

***   
\- Ты повзрослел.  
\- Да, матушка.

Герцогиня Ангелика заканчивала свой дневной туалет, перед её высоким зеркалом в идеальном порядке были расставлены шкатулки со шпильками, румянами, сурьмой и прочими дамскими принадлежностями. Валентин склонился в глубоком поклоне, касаясь губами прохладной, мятным маслом пахнущей ладони. На безымянном пальце матери зимней волной светился перстень с торским изумрудом – подарок от бывшего графа Васспарда. Слишком простой и совсем не подходящий герцогине, как не подходил и Джастин на роль наследника Приддов. Только брата уже нет, а перстень вот остался… Интересно, с секретом ли он?  
\- Садись, - мать взмахом руки отпустила служанку и рассеянно взяла в руки флакон с духами – сирень, всегда сирень. Сколько Валентин себя помнил, от нее пахло сиренью. – Я хотела поговорить с тобой.

Отец предпочитал позднегальтарскую эпоху, и по дому были расставлены высокие бронзовые вазы конца Круга Ветра, и только в покои герцогини был допущен изящный алатский хрусталь. Бледно-лиловые ирисы из дворцовой оранжереи, казалось, умирали в его прозрачных бликах, хотя вряд ли их срезали раньше нынешнего утра.  
Мать поставила флакон на место и задумчиво коснулась полускрытого лиловым рукавом массивного обручального браслета.  
\- Должна сказать тебе, я очень рада, что ты оказался на службе у капитана Королевской охраны. Лионель Савиньяк - это хороший щит сам по себе, но я бы предпочла, чтобы ты к тому же постарался не связываться с… со сторонниками твоего отца.  
Сердце сделало скачок и застучало почти у горла. Мать никогда не вмешивалась в дела отца, никогда не интересовалась его интригами. Мать всегда была вне этой грязи, вне политики.   
Мать предупреждает его.  
Всё настолько плохо?

\- Вы что-то знаете, матушка?  
\- Нет, ничего, - герцогиня подняла на сына светлые безмятежные глаза, вдевая в уши изумрудные серьги. – Это просто предчувствие. Будет беда, но я не знаю, кого она заденет. Надеюсь лишь, что не тебя.  
\- Возможно, вам стоит уехать? В Васспард или к графу Гогенлоэ.  
\- Нет, - она покачала головой, и темно-каштановый локон змейкой скользнул по светлой шее. – Я останусь. Мне уже поздно прятаться. И по поводу моего брата, Валентин. Тебе не следует на него рассчитывать. Он ясно дал мне это понять еще десять лет назад, после столь бессмысленной смерти Карла Борна. Ты этого не помнишь…  
\- Я помню.

Он и в самом деле помнил – бескровные губы Габриэлы, Ирэн напряженно сжимала белоснежный платок, холодный ветер разгонял в небо дым от костров. Он не слышал разговора старших, но в тот день граф Гогенлоэ уехал из дома Приддов и больше там не появлялся, а мать перестала упоминать брата, словно того никогда не существовало.  
\- Хорошо, если так, - герцогиня встала и отошла к высокому окну. Серую улицу скрывал тёмный, почти черный тюль, и мать легко провела по нему светлой ладонью. – То же самое относится и к королеве. Катарина Ариго не желает нам зла и не будет впутывать тебя в свои дела, но и защищать не будет тоже. У неё хватает своих забот.  
\- Знаю, матушка, - он и не ждал защиты от лисицы, окруженной охотниками, ей бы спасти лисят. Ангелика наклонила голову, рассматривая что-то за окном, и сердце снова затопило нежностью. Привычный запах, голос, жесты тонких рук будили память о детстве среди высоких сосен, о теплом молоке и пахучем мёде, о шелесте шелковых лиловых юбок и о светло-зеленых глазах старшего брата. В горле запершило, и Валентин поспешил прокашляться. – Мне кажется, вы напрасно беспокоитесь.  
\- Возможно, дорогой, - она накинула на плечи серебром расшитую шаль и повернулась. – Идем, обед вот-вот подадут. Ты же знаешь, твой отец не терпит опозданий.

***  
Оллария, Тарника. Зима-весна 399г К.С.

На Зимний Излом снега выпало почти по пояс, и слуги едва справлялись с расчисткой напрочь заметенных дорог. Клёны во дворе по форме напоминали детские леденцы - сплошь покрытые белым кроны слепили глаза под холодным зимним солнцем. Изукрашенная серебряными спрутами карета за ворота въехала с трудом, а лошади фыркали и недовольно прядали ушами - на путь, который они обычно преодолевали за полчаса, в этот раз пришлось потратить много дольше. Савиньяк отошел от окна и, оправив графскую цепь, опустился в драпированное бархатом кресло - встречать долгожданного гостя. Очень долгожданного – визита герцога Вальтера он ожидал уже едва ли не год, но тот словно сменил свой девиз на девиз дядюшки Гектора и никуда не торопился.

\- Генерал, - гость был сама официальность, пусть сквозь нее и веяло откровенной бессильной неприязнью. Что может Вальтер Придд против Лионеля Савиньяка? Почти ничего. Ключевое слово тут – почти.  
\- Супрем, - этикет – да и обычная вежливость - предписывали графу и хозяину встать, когда в помещение входил герцог и гость, но Лионель решил позволить себе пренебречь этикетом, мысленно записав этот случай в число тех самых двенадцати раз. - Вы приехали повидаться с сыном?  
Он и сам не знал, зачем изображал подобную наивность. Видимо, в душе он все-таки был игрок, но к картам, скачкам и петушиным боям душа не лежала. Это всё были игры мелкие, а сыграть хотелось с крупным зверем. Настолько крупным, что найти такого в Олларии Савиньяк не мог.  
\- Нет, я приехал поговорить с вами о нем.  
\- Вот как? Садитесь, прошу вас. Вина?  
\- Не откажусь, - Вальтер сел изящно, несмотря на годы и подагру, и принял бокал обеими руками, словно чашу.  
\- Итак?  
\- Итак, у меня к вам всего один вопрос, граф. Зачем вы взяли на службу моего сына?

Вот так вот, без прелюдий и разговоров о погоде. Придд признал противника равным себе или ему просто настолько неприятно сидеть в этом кабинете? Хотя разве у Приддов хоть что-нибудь бывает просто?..  
Лионель наклонил голову, сощуривая глаза. Ясный солнечный свет, отражаясь от стекол, расчерчивал стол на неравные квадраты, и руки Вальтера оказались в ярко освещенном кусочке. Холеные аккуратные пальцы едва заметно побелели от напряжения. Неужели же у него все настолько плохо? Сильвестр, конечно, точит на супрема зубы, но прямой угрозы для него пока, кажется, нет. Или уже есть, а кардинал действует за спиной у Лионеля? Тоже возможно. Интересно, когда этот хрупкий мир наконец рухнет, удастся ли избавиться от отца, сохранив при этом жизнь и свободу сыну? Или всё же придется попрощаться с графом Васспардом, столь трогательно пытающимся нащупать своё место за ледяной фамильной раковиной? Если иначе не получится, Валентин, разумеется, отправится вслед за почтенным родителем, но это было бы обидно. Пусть всего лишь прихоть привела молодого человека на площадь Оленя, теперь следовало либо отвечать за эту прихоть, либо отступиться и потерять лицо. Фамильное честолюбие было резко против последнего варианта, но доводы разума были весомее честолюбия.

И отчего вам, граф, не молчалось тогда, когда черно-белые солдатики расходились с площади?..

\- Вы задаете этот вопрос спустя почти год после церемонии распределения. Это выглядит... - он покрутил бокал, наблюдая за маленьким водоворотом в старинном хрустале, - странно.  
Придд поморщился, будто у него резко разболелись все зубы.  
\- Вы умный человек, генерал, и вы прекрасно понимаете, что я надеялся обойтись без этого визита. Но, - он сухо, совсем по-стариковски пожевал губами, - я вынужден признать провал.  
Вальтер Придд выбрасывает белый флаг. Зрелище редкое, если не уникальное. Спешите видеть, дамы и господа. Супрем был честен, но честность эта не вызывала ни симпатии, ни уважения. Эта честность была четко продумана, строго взвешена и направлена на конкретный результат. Савиньяк такой честности не любил и даже считал её в какой-то мере оскорбительной. Вызвать его на дуэль, что ли, и смешать карты вообще всем партиям при дворе?.. Ах, мечты, мечты. За такое выволочкой у кардинала уже не отделаешься.

\- А у графа Васспарда вы спрашивали?  
\- Разумеется.  
\- Могу я поинтересоваться, что он вам сказал?  
\- Что вам от него - и от моей семьи - ничего не нужно.  
Лионель улыбнулся одними губами, соединяя указательные пальцы и откидываясь на мягкую спинку кресла.  
\- Он сказал вам правду.  
\- Простите?  
\- Мне действительно от него - и от вашей семьи - ничего не нужно.

И наблюдая за вспышкой удивления в умных глазах, подумал, что как бы ни закончились интриги Сильвестра, а он свою победу только что одержал. Ему даже не было важно, поверит ли Придд или сочтет, что Савиньяк продолжает плести какую-то свою непонятную паутину. Этих считанных секунд чистого, незамутненного изумления в глазах напротив было вполне достаточно.  
А остальные проблемы он будет решать по мере их поступления.  
Вальтер, впрочем, в себя пришел быстро. Даже слишком.  
\- Тогда зачем?  
\- Вы будете смеяться, но мне так захотелось. Это единственная причина. Мне так захотелось, и у меня не было причин отказывать самому себе в этом капризе. На тот момент – не было.

Смеяться супрем не стал, лишь задумчиво допил вино и педантично промокнул губы бледно-лиловым платком.  
\- Что ж, благодарю вас. Вы разрешите моему сыну посетить Васспард в этом месяце?  
Лионель развел руками.  
\- Безусловно.

***  
Валентин нашелся на своем обычном посту - в библиотеке. Обложившись книгами, он что-то старательно выписывал, нахмурив тонкий светлый лоб. Огонь в камине затухал, но на такие мелочи оруженосец, конечно, не обращал внимания. Придды вообще чересчур холоднокровны и хладнокровны, хотя у этого юного Придда еще есть шанс не превратиться в снежную статую. Лионель хмыкнул и прочистил горло, привлекая к себе внимание.  
\- Только что, граф, мне нанес визит ваш батюшка.  
\- Я знаю, - невыразительно откликнулся граф, не поднимая головы. Перо в бледных пальцах чуть подрагивало – и как только не поставило кляксу?  
\- Догадываетесь зачем?  
\- Догадываюсь.

Лионель с трудом удержался, чтоб не закатить глаза, и подкинул несколько поленьев в камин.  
\- Предлагаю этот раунд игры в хурия и подозреваемого считать оконченным. Отвечайте нормально, Валентин. И оторвитесь на минуту от вашего Пфейхтайера.  
Придд поднял голову; лицо его было спокойно, только глаза блестели чуть ярче, чем обычно. Перо он отложил и сложил руки на столе, как примерный унар на занятии.  
\- Я полагаю, господин генерал, мой отец пытался выяснить, зачем вы выбрали меня в день Святого Фабиана.

Савиньяк кивнул - скорее себе, чем собеседнику. То, что молодой человек в курсе сомнений отца, с одной стороны успокаивало, соответствуя расчетам Лионеля, с другой – заставляло задуматься о том, что еще Валентин знает о планах Вальтера. И знает ли вообще. Насколько сын и наследник супрема вообще допущен к тайнам отца и насколько согласен с его действиями? За чьей спиной он встанет, когда придет время выбирать?  
\- Не только. Герцог желает, чтобы вы посетили родовое имение этой зимой. Я обещал вас отпустить - так что, можете собираться.  
Валентин недолго помолчал, глядя в заново разгоревшийся огонь, и сказал негромко:  
\- Я не поеду.  
О, значит, всё-таки разлад в благородном семействе спрутов? Прелестно, просто прелестно…

***  
Тарника утопала в акациях и шиповнике, в музыке и долгих ленивых прогулках, когда легкий южный ветер играл с юбками дам и платками кавалеров. Тарника звенела женскими голосами и стуком каблуков по мощенным плитками дорожкам.  
Тарника ничего не знала об Октавианской ночи.  
Лионель тоже не знал о ней ничего — пока прямо посреди ночи не появился на его пороге гонец от Алвы. 

Остаток ночи он посвятил попыткам разобраться; что и к чему, и была ли резня в Олларии идеей Сильвестра — хотя Алва писал, что кардинал в самом деле болен — или же это Ариго со Штанцлером постарались сдвинуть с места то, что двигать было нельзя. И не постарался ли тут отец Валентина? Придды всегда славились своим умением нанести упреждающий удар. Вот только против кого?

Мерзко зудела задетая гордость – за то, что не уследил, не предвидел, не смог предотвратить. Эмиль писал ему, что Алва как-то обмолвился о возможных погромах в столице, о неожиданно появившемся у Ги Ариго вороне – и столь же неожиданно появившейся у него храбрости - тоже знал и все равно ничего не смог сделать. Туше, господин граф, вы ранены и скажите спасибо Рокэ, что не убиты.  
Только с рассветом он доложил о случившемся королю, спешить с докладом смысла не было, ведь единственное, что Фердинанд мог сделать — поохать и похвалить Алву - он мог сделать и утром. Тонкая, бледная Катарина смотрела на капитана Королевской охраны такими огромными глазами, что можно было поверить, будто она и в самом деле ничего не знала. А может, и правда не знала? Найти бы хоть кого-нибудь, кто точно знает… 

Вернувшись из августейших покоев, Савиньяк застал оруженосца смотрящим в окно с таким видом, будто там ему открывались тайны мироздания.  
\- Если вы видите Создателя, поинтересуйтесь у него, почему почти гадости в этой жизни всегда происходят тогда, когда нас нет рядом, - посоветовал Лионель, ослабляя узел шейного платка. Голова немного болела, от приторного запаха акации и королевских духов слезились глаза, на душе было тоскливо, словно там царапался целый полк закатных кошек. День не задался.  
Если не сказать — год не задался.

\- Простите, - Придд соизволил отлипнуть от окна и повернулся. – Скажите, господин генерал... - мальчик замялся, и Лионель удивленно приподнял бровь. За этот год он видел разного Придда — недовольного, разозленного, уставшего, но в смятении — еще никогда. - Вы считаете, мой отец мог быть... одним из организаторов произошедшего в Олларии?  
Савиньяк потянулся и присел, разглядывая своего безупречного оруженосца – идеально расчесанные пряди, идеальная осанка, идеально начищенная шпага... Интересно, он сам-то не устает от своей идеальности?  
\- Я надеялся, это вы мне скажете.  
Валентин чуть закусил губу — ему тяжело давалась откровенность, и эр не стал его торопить. Торопиться было некуда; всё, что они могли пропустить — уже пропустили.  
\- Отец... Он мне не доверяет.  
А кому-то доверяет? Доверяющий Вальтер Придд казался сказкой почище Леворукого.  
\- Почему?  
\- После того, как я отказался поехать в Васспард, мы больше не встречались. Насколько я знаю герцога Придда, подобное означает, что я отныне не представляю для него интереса.

Он так и сказал - «герцога Придда», и это, пожалуй, объяснило Лионелю больше, чем все перехваченные гонцы. Вальтер действительно мог быть зачинщиком и остаться при этом в тени, но зачем? Какая выгода супрему от того, что олларианцы и эсператисты будут продолжать враждовать? Народный гнев направлен на приезжего епископа – не на Сильвестра, не на Алву. Зачем это Придду?  
\- Почему, кстати, вы отказались? Неужели вам не хотелось побыть дома и — Лионель чуть улыбнулся уголками губ — отдохнуть от меня?  
Не дрогнул, только в глазах едва заметное возмущение. Браво, граф Савиньяк, кажется, вы на самом деле сумели привязать к себе Придда. Вот только что с ним теперь делать – таким привязанным?  
\- У меня было подозрение... - Валентин вздохнул, отвел взгляд, потом наоборот посмотрел прямо в глаза. - У меня было подозрение, что если я поеду в Васспард, меня постигнет судьба Джастина.

Лионель удивленно приподнял бровь, не сводя глаз со смущенного оруженосца – солнечные лучи высвечивали его где-то по плечи, и отросшие за год волосы казались на свету почти рыжими. Неужели и правда? Смерть уже второго графа Васспарда на охоте смотрелась бы в высшей степени странно… С другой стороны, можно было обойтись и без охоты, конечно. Или у мальчика просто разыгралось воображение от всей этой суеты?  
\- Вы уверены?  
\- Конечно, нет. Но такая вероятность была и сохраняется.  
\- Вы хорошо понимаете, что говорите, граф? Вы фактически обвинили родного отца в желании вас убить.

Валентин отвернулся обратно к окну, покручивая перстень на пальце.  
\- Если он уже убил старшего сына, что помешает ему убить и младшего?  
Железная логика. Впрочем, лезть в семейные отношения спрутов Лионелю хотелось меньше всего. Пора было возвращаться в Олларию — принимать столичный гарнизон, пьянствовать с Рокэ и увидеть Эмиля, конечно. Создатель, до чего же хотелось увидеть Эмиля!

***  
Оллария, лето 399 К.С.

Дом Савиньяков на площади Оленя утопал в тяжелой, пьянящей сирени, заботливо высаженной садовниками графини; облицованные светлым кирпичом городские казармы были пропитаны тем цветущим разнотравьем, которое рождается лишь в тех местах, где человек слишком занят, чтобы заниматься возделыванием природы. Здесь заняты были все, занят был и сам Валентин – Ансел и Морен, не слишком стесняясь, нагружали его мелкими поручениями, а Савиньяк смотрел на это сквозь пальцы. Гарнизоном Лионель управлял так же уверенно, как раньше королевской гвардией, и тяжелую руку того, кого они сначала посчитали паркетным шаркуном, кое-кто уже успел прочувствовать на себе. И все-таки в казармах Савиньяка любили — это умение вызывать и любовь и страх одновременно до сих пор удивляло Валентина.

Хотя ему ли удивляться?  
Ему ли удивляться тому, что одно лишь появление Савиньяка заставляло подчиненных прекратить любые ссоры? Ему ли удивляться, что приказы Лионеля исполнялись с такой скоростью, которой мог бы позавидовать даже Алва, не говоря уж о короле. Ему ли удивляться, что прикованные к генералу взгляды были исполнены обожания?

Он перестал удивляться, когда невыносимо жаркое лето перевалило за середину. Летние Волны расцветали и осыпались, лаская город южными ветрами, и ранними рассветами, и длинными теплыми вечерами, когда прелестные девушки в сопровождении матушек или дуэний степенно прогуливались по главным улицам. Город словно устал от прежней суеты и успокоился, отказываясь разом от всех хлопот. Время текло размеренно и спокойно, переплетаясь с яркими гиацинтами и сочными травами; густой, тягучий, до плотного марева прогретый воздух всех и каждого укутывал золотой, ленивой безмятежностью.

Именно это и заставляло Валентина нервничать. Это и рябиновые росчерки на мягких облаках.

Он чего-то ждал. Не зная, чего именно, но зная, что дождется.

Непременно.

\- Собирайтесь, граф, - эр утомленно и рассеянно смотрел в окно, где раскаленным золотом заливал небо летний закат и мелькали красно-белые мундиры солдат. – В конце месяца мы уезжаем. Напишите, кому считаете нужным, и посетите родственников. Я не могу сейчас сказать, когда вы увидите их в следующий раз. Тренировки завтра утром не будет, можете отдыхать.

Почти все свои распоряжения Савиньяк предпочитал отдавать самым сухим тоном, из всех возможных – обычно это отбивало у подчиненных желание спорить и задавать вопросы. Еще полгода назад Валентин промолчал бы как все, но после Тарники и удивившей его самого откровенности что-то изменилось между ними.  
Что-то, чего граф Васспард не понимал до конца, но чувствовал.  
Что-то, что не позволяло ему больше оставаться таким же как все.

\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Ничего особенного, Валентин. Утром у меня будет дуэль. Не смотрите на меня так, ее исход уже решен.

Ну, еще бы. Исход любой дуэли Лионеля Савиньяка решен заранее, причем проигрыш предполагался только в одном случае.   
А значит – не предполагался вовсе.

\- Могу ли я поинтересоваться, куда мы уезжаем?

Вместо ответа Савиньяк стянул перчатки и снял с белокурых волос алую ленту, отворачиваясь от окна. Бронзово-алый свет на его плечах и волосах лежал драгоценной старинной краской – какой самые смелые из художников изредка решались нарисовать Чужого.

\- Скажите, граф, что вы думаете о Рокэ Алве?  
Валентин пожал плечами — вопрос был из тех, на которые невозможно было дать краткий и однозначный ответ. К сожалению, именно такие вопросы его эр особенно любил задавать.  
Пожалуй, только такие вопросы он и любил задавать на самом деле.

\- Рокэ Алва лучший полководец нашего времени. Больше я не могу сказать о нем ничего, поскольку не имею чести быть знакомым с господином герцогом лично.  
Лионель кивнул, будто услышал что-то очень глубокомысленное и жестом попросил налить ему вина. Светлые Слезы в этот вечер тоже казались почти бронзовыми, и эта игра света уже начинала утомлять.

Слишком много красного.

Слишком много безмятежности.

\- Хорошо. Тогда скажите, что вы думаете о Его Величестве Рокэ Первом?

Сердце резко скакнуло и забилось где-то в горле, и бокал от падения Валентин уберег лишь в последний момент.   
Это проверка? Сказать «нет» и стать… неблагонадежным в глазах Савиньяка? Сказать «да» и стать соучастником потенциального переворота? Вопрос, на который нельзя ответить верно, потому что верного ответа не существует в принципе. Чья это задумка — Алвы, Сильвестра, самого Лионеля? И главное — против кого она направлена? Сам Валентин слишком мелкая сошка, значит, против отца? Лионель не поверил, что отец и сын не общаются?

Или это просто вопрос, и в нем нет двойного дна? Савиньяк не смотрел на оруженосца, его больше заботил наглухо застегнутый мундир, а из раскрытого окна слышались окрики дежурного теньента, проводившего построение.

Кровь стучала в висках набатом старинной васспардской церкви, вспомнилась вдруг мать и ее предостережения.  
Аметист фамильного перстня горел на его руках красноватыми тревожными искрами.

Что делать? Выбирать?

Выбирать было поздно.

Он ведь уже давно выбрал. Выбрал, еще когда поднимался по алой лестнице к генералу Савиньяку, а холодный весенний ветер срывал с него приклеенные ярлыки.   
Обратно на полку не хотелось до дрожи.  
И Ангелика просила его оставаться при Савиньяке.

Вот что изменилось. Исчезла неопределенность, и сомнения исчезли тоже.  
Он выбрал свою сторону – причем, умудрившись даже не заметить, как это произошло.

Вино привычно заплескалось в тонком бокале. Валентин поднес его эру и выпрямился как на параде.  
\- Я думаю, герцог Алва мог бы стать прекрасным королем. Армия поддержит его безоговорочно. И довольно значительная часть дворянства тоже.

\- Надо полагать. В армии Рокэ обожают, а при дворе – боятся. Как вы думаете, на какое чувство правителю стоило бы полагаться больше?

\- Я думаю, что любому правителю необходимы оба данных чувства со стороны подданных, однако, если необходимо выбирать, я бы предпочел страх. Впрочем, герцог Алва, кажется, не очень стремится занять престол, господин генерал.

\- Маршал, - невыразительно сказал Лионель своему перстню.  
\- Простите?  
\- С сегодняшнего дня — маршал. После того, как я закончу все дела и сдам столичный гарнизон Морену, мы уедем к каданской границе, где развяжем небольшую войну. Или большую, как повезет. Собирайтесь, Валентин.

 

***   
Дамы при дворе Катарины Ариго любили лавандовые духи, расшитый жемчугом атлас и тяжелые массивные шатлены, змейками сползающие по пышным юбкам. Дамы при дворе Катарины Ариго не любили Леонарда Манрика, потому что он был некрасив, груб, а его зелено-розовый камзол казался кричаще неуместным на фоне отделанной алым приемной королевы.

Валентин графа Манрика не любил тоже, пусть и по совершенно другим причинам. Тессорий был хитер, жесток и явно не желал играть при дворе вторые роли, а это грозило закулисными интригами, которые могли коснуться кого угодно.

Кем угодно, разумеется, стал именно Валентин. До дрожи надоевшая безмятежность сжалась пружинящей спиралью где-то под сердцем, на её место пришла холодная готовность встретить неприятности, какими бы они ни были.

\- Граф, - Леопольд чуть поклонился, выдавливая дежурную улыбку, которая наиболее впечатлительных фрейлин едва не доводила до обморока, - какая приятная встреча, я как раз хотел с вами поговорить. У вас ведь найдется для меня несколько минут?  
Придд осторожно кивнул, разом отвечая и на вопрос и на приветствие. По венам прокатился отголосок тихой паники – Манрик не был союзником отца, Манрик не был союзником Лионеля, Манрик был противником и тех и других. Так что же тогда, Разрубленный Змей, может быть нужно Манрику от Валентина?

Ничего хорошего, надо думать.

\- Прекрасно, прекрасно. Давайте пройдем в мой кабинет, здесь совсем недалеко, - и он, не потрудившись даже попрощаться с дамами Катарины, выскочил за дверь. Придд поджал губы и церемонно поклонился фрейлинам, лишь после этого последовав за Манриком. 

Кабинет тессория и в самом деле был недалеко - если не сказать неприлично недалеко - от покоев королевы. Это наводило на размышления – как о том, кого граф считает наиболее важной – или опасной? - персоной при дворе, так и о возможных нишах и потайных ходах, скрытых за шкафами, портьерами и занавесками. Последних в апартаментах Катарины хватало.

\- Вы навещали матушку, я полагаю? Надеюсь, герцогиня здорова?  
\- Вполне, благодарю вас, - он навещал и мать и Катарину, но о том, что Валентин Придд поддерживает дружбу с королевой, посторонним лучше не знать. Особенно настолько посторонним.  
\- Садитесь, граф, - тессорий указал гостю на кресло и тяжело упал в соседнее. – Вина?  
\- Нет, благодарю вас.  
– Как будет угодно. Что ж, с вашего позволения я не буду ходить вокруг да около. Сразу к делу.

Он был зол. Там, за стенами его тошнотворно-розового кабинета, это не так бросалось в глаза, но здесь его ярость, казалось, клубилась прямо в душном, почти горячем воздухе. В Леопольде Манрике не было ровным счетом ничего от гербового фламинго, он гораздо больше был похож на вепря - разъяренного, голодного и очень дикого вепря. Герцога Окделла наверняка передернуло бы от такого сравнения, но подсознание Валентина на фанаберии Людей Чести внимания не обращало. Так же как герцог Придд был змеей, граф Манрик был вепрем.

И это тоже не сулило ничего хорошего.

\- Я вас слушаю, господин тессорий.

Господин тессорий бросил опасливый, вороватый взгляд на дверь и на неплотно придвинутый к стене шкафчик с книгами, нервно побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику и наконец заговорил – тихо, но внятно.

\- Я бы очень хотел, граф Васспард, чтобы вы избавились от Лионеля Савиньяка. На данный момент вы единственный, кто находится достаточно близко, чтобы это сделать. Взамен я обещаю вам, что ваша матушка, которую вы так часто посещаете и к которой, судя по всему, питаете нежные сыновьи чувства, не пострадает вне зависимости от того, что будет в скором времени происходить в Олларии. 

Валентин нахмурился – смысл сказанного Манриком до него почему-то не доходил, словно слова ударились о невидимую преграду между ними и никак не могли пробиться сквозь нее. За дверью слышались голоса и женский смех, за плотно закрытым окном ветер клонил к земле тонкую яблоню. Придд молчал, тессорий молчал тоже.  
От злости или нервов он некрасиво побагровел и казался еще более рыжим, чем был на самом деле. Его пошитый по последней придворной моде камзол не шел ему ужасно, добавляя графскому облику десяток лишних лет и подозрение в дурном вкусе, которое, впрочем, довлело над всей этой семьей.

\- Судя по тому, что вы смотрите на меня, как волк на кабана, вы успели привязаться к этому… отродью Леворукого. Сочувствую, но это не меняет дело. Чем быстрее граф Савиньяк отправится в Закат, тем лучше. Для вас в первую очередь.  
\- Почему? – притихшие было мысли разом взбесились и будто перестали умещаться в голове, так и норовя выскользнуть, и приходилось хватать их за хвосты. Будет происходить в Олларии?.. Что будет происходить в Олларии? Вторая Октавианская ночь? Убить Лионеля? Мать… Ну, почему она не уехала? Знает ли отец?

Манрик встал и подошел – ближе к Валентину и подальше от книжного шкафчика. Он оперся большой багровой ладонью о стол – хорошего дерева и хорошей работы, но безвкусный, словно мастер делал его не по своим эскизам, а по рисункам какого-нибудь… навозника. Не в том смысле, который вкладывают в это слово истинные Люди Чести.  
От тессория пахло касерой, но пьян он не был, глаза у него были трезвые и очень-очень злые.

\- Полагаю, о дуэли вашего господина и моего сына вы уже слышали? Он унизил Леонарда, и это при том, что сначала мне пришлось унижаться перед Сильвестром, иначе он бы просто убил моего сына! А мне очень не нравится, когда кого-то из моей семьи пытаются убивать. Мы с вами похожи, граф, мы вынуждены защищать своих близких. Вы же хотите, чтобы с герцогиней Ангеликой ничего не случилось?

Валентин молчал – ответ на последний вопрос был очевиден, а больше сказать ему было нечего.   
Неужели у Манрика все настолько плохо, что он решился на такой открытый и наивный шантаж?  
Неужели Манрик всерьез думает, что граф Васспард справился бы с Лионелем Савиньяком?  
Неужели Манрик настолько зол на Лионеля?  
Какой-то нелепый фарс, над которым даже смеяться не хотелось. Было почему-то очень стыдно за этого немолодого и, в общем-то, неглупого человека. Зачем же он так?..

И было еще кое-что.  
Ощущение собственной беспомощности накрыло с головой и едва не ослепило. Валентин Придд никогда не полагался на других, рассчитывая лишь на самого себя, свои силы и способности. Но сейчас единственное, что он мог сделать во всей глупой ситуации – рассказать всё эру и предоставить ему решать этот вопрос.  
Полностью отдать контроль над ситуацией.  
Подчиниться.  
Стать зависимым.

Это было страшно и непривычно, но, как ни странно, не злило и не унижало. Молодому волчонку не зазорно зависеть от вожака стаи – пусть даже в стае их всего двое.

Но как, как защитить мать? Что может сделать для этого начальник столичного гарнизона?..

\- Всё уже продумано, - видимо Манрик принял молчание за согласие и заговорил теперь немного увереннее. - Сегодня вечером Савиньяк будет возвращаться из дворца довольно поздно, вы должны быть с ним. Как только вы доедете до перекрестка Оружейной и улицы Синей Шпаги, вы его убьете. Не вашим кинжалом, разумеется, и желательно быстро. Там будут ждать мои люди, они представят все несчастным случаем. Если же Савиньяк выберет любой другой маршрут… Тогда вам придется его отравить. В тот же вечер. Яд я вам дам, он парализует и убьет за несколько минут. Лекарь скажет, что яд был совсем другой, долгого действия, и подсыпали его Савиньяку еще во дворце. Это не очень удобно, поскольку придется искать «отравителя», но я это улажу. Вот, возьмите.

Тихо щелкнул замок на кедровой шкатулке, и пена манжет, выбившаяся из-под розового атласа, на мгновение нырнула внутрь. Кольцо, которое достал Манрик, было как две капли воды похоже на то, что когда-то подарил матери Джастин.

***  
\- Здесь последние отчеты о положении дел в Надоре, данные с мануфактур и мастерских. Ознакомьтесь и скажите, сколько, по вашему мнению, мы можем безболезненно использовать ресурсы Надора для военных действий. Валентин? Вы еще здесь или уже отгоняете «Забияк» от границ Талига?

Валентин вздрогнул и поднял глаза – в обычно спокойном взгляде плавали едва заметные льдинки неуверенности и страха. Неудивительно, учитывая то, перед каким выбором поставили юношу, недаром вся его похвальная собранность испарилась, будто и не было. О том, что графом Васспардом неожиданно заинтересовался Манрик, Лионель узнал еще до того, как оруженосец вышел из кабинета тессория - сразу от одного из своих бывших гвардейцев и от Луизы Арамоны, которая в отсутствие Алвы, стала делиться своими наблюдениями с Савиньяком.

Манрика Лионель в соответствии с пожеланием Сильвестра не трогал и – в соответствии с собственным капризом - не мешал Валентину; думать и окончательно выбрать сторону лучше всего самостоятельно и без чужого участия. Роль наблюдателя ему не слишком нравилась, но иногда приходилось играть и её, и Савиньяк играл, пока оруженосец напряженно хмурил высокий чистый лоб. Придду было непросто, он носил и алый колет, и перстень с аметистом, а выбрать можно было только одну сторону.

И время играло против него. 

Валентина было даже жаль – мальчик Лионелю нравился. Пока нравился - он был одарен, талантлив и умел не создавать проблем окружающим – словом, был почти идеален. Зато находить проблемы самому себе он, похоже, умел прекрасно. Фамильный талант, что поделать.

\- Прошу прощения, господин маршал. Я непременно всё просмотрю, - юноша притянул к себе бумаги и уставился на них остекленевшим взглядом. Потом встряхнул головой и снова поднял глаза. – Господин маршал, разрешите… Сегодня я разговаривал с графом Манриком, и он…

И чем же он так тебя приложил, что ты даже в словах стал путаться?   
Впрочем, это было не столь важно, Савиньяк знал, что справится с любым планом Манрика. Главное, что сидящий напротив молодой человек всё-таки сделал свой выбор.  
Оставалось только закрепить успех.   
И может, у рода Приддов ещё есть шанс встретить следующий Круг.

\- Он предлагал вам меня убить, - спокойно отметил Лионель. - Вы сомневаетесь.  
\- Вы знаете? – удивился. Не слишком, но всё-таки удивился. Мило.  
\- Даже у стен есть уши, Валентин. А уж во дворце они есть не только у стен. Очень чуткие уши. Да, я знаю. 

В распахнутое настежь окно влетел крупный шмель и описал медленный полукруг над подсвечником. У ворот сменялись дежурные, и топот солдатских сапог гулко отдавался от каменных плит казарменного двора.

\- Это было испытание, я правильно понимаю?  
\- Создатель упаси. Не льстите себе, граф, вы еще не доросли до того, чтобы устраивать вам испытания на прочность, - Лионель склонил голову набок и подумал, что его оруженосец мог бы дорасти до таких испытаний не скоро, нет, но раньше своих сверстников – точно. - Утолите мое любопытство, кстати. Что предлагает вам Манрик в обмен на мою голову?

Оруженосец вздохнул и сложил руки на коленях, тяжелый аметист его перстня немного съехал с пальца и показался непроглядно темным, выпав из освещенного участка в полумрак, который не могли разогнать три свечи.  
\- Жизнь матери. Полагаю, кардинал Сильвестр собирается избавиться от герцога Придда, но господин тессорий обещал, что герцогиня при этом не пострадает.

Нехорошо получалось. Прав был Дорак, подозревая фламинго во мстительности, но того, что в это впутают графа Васспарда, они не ожидали. Хотя почему нет? Манрик ничем и не рисковал, о том, что супрему недолго осталось, догадывались все, а Ангелику и правда можно было отпустить, одна она никому не была нужна. И, главное, ничего Леопольду не сделаешь, без доказательств его нельзя ни в чем обвинить. А доказательств, кроме слов юнца напротив, нет никаких. 

И Леонарда он не убил. Вот же незадача.

\- Я бы настоятельно рекомендовать герцогине Придд покинуть Олларию в самое ближайшее время.  
\- Боюсь, это невозможно. Фрейлина Её Величества может покинуть двор, только если глава фамилии направит в канцелярию королевы просьбу об освобождении от обязанностей. На это нужно время. К тому же, боюсь, герцог Придд не согласится…

Да уж, герцог Придд первым бы ухватился за возможность избавиться от Лионеля Савиньяка, пусть даже и руками родного сына. Особенно, если сыну и в самом деле уготована судьба старшего брата.

\- Не волнуйтесь, граф, эту проблему я решу. Разрешение Её Величества будет у герцогини в ближайшие дни. Я также выделю ей эскорт, чтобы она добралась до Васспарда без происшествий.  
\- Благодарю вас.

«Благодарю вас». Казенная, сдержанная фраза, за которой Лионелю вдруг почудилось что-то глубокое и сильное, что-то, чего он не ожидал. Савиньяк отмахнулся от назойливого шмеля и взял из чернильницы перо, раздумывая, кого бы отправить в Васспард качестве сопровождения герцогини Придд.

\- Когда предполагалось от меня избавиться?  
\- Сегодня. По дороге из дворца.

Ну надо же. Как мило. Может, все-таки убить хоть какого-нибудь Манрика до отъезда?..

\- А кольцо вы в карты выиграли?

Шутку Валентин не поддержал и правильно сделал. Да и шутка вышла дурная.

\- Нет, господин маршал. Яд предполагалось использовать в том случае, если вы выберете другой маршрут, и люди Манрика не смогут обставить вашу смерть как нападение разбойников.  
\- Вот как. Дурная мода пошла среди оруженосцев. Хорошо хоть кольцо не алое.  
\- Простите?  
\- Неважно. Валентин, вы понимаете, что у вас уже нет пути назад? Вы больше не сможете вернуться под опеку вашего отца.

Светлые ресницы опустились ненадолго и поднялись снова, открывая спокойный и немного грустный взгляд.  
\- Я понимаю. Я никогда не желал зла герцогу Придду, но полагаю, что уже поздно что-то менять.   
\- Вероятно. Если это всё, то оставьте документы на завтра, и через пятнадцать минут я жду вас во дворе. Ваш батман до сих пор никуда не годится.

Надо было подумать, а звон шпаг и почти прохладный вечерний воздух как нельзя лучше способствовали раздумьям о судьбах людей и эпох.

***  
Северный Надор, Изонис, граница с Гаунау; осень 399г. К.С. - зима-весна 400г. К.С.

Сырой ветер гнал пушистые, грязно-серые тучи по низкому северному небу, и такие же грязные пожухлые листья устилали холодные надорские предгорья. Короткая северная осень не радовала ни багрянцем, ни золотом, и даже самые романтичные из молодых офицеров отчаянно тосковали здесь, среди бесцветного неба, переходящего в бесцветное море камней, гор и дождевых нитей. После того, как в конце лета Северная армия превратила бело-оранжевые отряды «Забияк» в отбивную по-кадански, делать стало решительно нечего. Каданцы не показывались больше, в штабе гадали о будущем и играли в тонто, а неазартный Сэц-Алан маялся и хлопал короткими светлыми ресницами, то и дело отмахиваясь от плотной завесы влажной пыли, которая мешала разглядеть, что ждет их за ближайшим холмом. Что ждет их, знал разве что маршал, и все думали о нем.

Все думали о маршале, о чем думал маршал, не знал, разумеется, никто.

Лионель изменился. Изменился быстро и незаметно, и даже Валентин не успел уловить того момента, когда под дорогим, идеально сидящим мундиром оказался не вольготный придворный, а жесткий и властный полководец. Властный настолько, что в глубине души Придд вообще не понимал, зачем Савиньяку нужен штаб. На собраниях он сидел, прикрыв глаза, и мыслями, казалось, был где угодно, но только не в наспех раскинутой маршальской палатке, на вопросы отвечал лишь изредка, отбирая их по каким-то ему одному внятным признакам. К советам он не то что не прислушивался – он их попросту не слышал.

В штабе переглядывались и все чаще посматривали на Валентина, Валентин держал лицо и старался не оставаться со штабными наедине. Помогать свите налаживать диалог с Савиньяком ему не хотелось совсем, а маршал, если и замечал это, то не реагировал никак, и – как подозревал оруженосец – откровенно забавлялся происходящим.

Тренировок, впрочем, никто не отменял. Едва только светало, Лионель безжалостно вытаскивал его из палатки, и приходилось брести в промозглую надорскую сырость, от которой мгновенно коченели руки, ноги и мысли. Полянам и плоскогорьям, которым Савиньяк выбирал для тренировок, Валентин потерял счет уже на второй неделе, и это раздражало, но еще больше раздражали его зрители — штабные и не только; те, кому нечего было делать во время привалов и которым отчего-то не спалось по утрам, когда рассвет обнимал вершины гор где-то над зелено-черным морем леса. Савиньяк их не гнал, и Придду тоже приходилось молчать, но чужие взгляды мешали, сковывая движения, как когда-то их сковывала рана в руке.

Однако Лионель был милосерден – на ошибки в защите или нападении он лишь сухо указывал и никак их не комментировал. Комментировали, судя по тихому шепоту за спиной, все остальные. Этот шепот выматывал и злил, и все чаще хотелось показать зубы, но Придд сдерживался – точнее его сдерживало какое-то странное чувство: будто свинцовое небо застыло где-то в трети бье над его плечами и вот-вот рухнет на них.

\- Дааа, - печально вздохнул как-то Бэзил Хейл, протягивая взмокшему Валентину платок. - Может, тоже попроситься, чтоб погонял меня со шпагой, а? Как думаешь?  
Бэзил был единственным в ставке, с кем у Придда сложились неплохие отношения — равно далекие и от дружбы, и от уставного подчинения. Полковник никогда не задавал неудобных вопросов – ни о семье Валентина, ни о его отношениях с Лионелем, и Придд был благодарен за это не-любопытство. Бэзил был, кажется, единственным, чей взгляд – хищный, рысий взгляд - не впивался в обтянутую алым сукном спину, если Валентин шел в маршальскую палатку, когда никто другой идти туда не решался – потому что тяжелый нрав Лионеля уже успел войти в поговорку и здесь.

\- Думаю, что маршал откажется, - Придд вытер виски и запахнул мундир плотнее: после поединка ему всегда было жарко, но холодный ветер из Гаунау кружил вокруг как хищник в ожидании подходящего для нападения момента. В груди что-то слабо ныло, как ноют старые царапины, если задеть их снова, и настроения разговаривать не было совсем.  
\- Ну да, - хмыкнул Хейл, выуживая из-за пояса подаренную кем-то из бергеров флягу с касерой – красивую, серебряную, с уходящим в закат кораблем. - Не всем так везет. Это ж надо — попасть в оруженосцы к Савиньяку. Эх...  
\- Можете порадоваться тому, что попали в штаб к Савиньяку, - только что ушедший к себе маршал вырос у них за спинами словно из ниоткуда, подтверждая расхожее мнение не то о кошачьем слухе, не то о родстве с Леворуким. Едва заметная складка между светлыми бровями ничего не сказала Бэзилу, зато сказала Валентину, что маршал расстроен и недоволен. Старая царапина заныла сильнее, и небо опустилось еще чуть-чуть ниже. - Хватит с вас и этого. Валентин, идите за мной. 

Придд слегка пожал плечами на вопросительный полковничий взгляд и послушно двинулся за Лионелем. По дороге им попался всклокоченный Сэц-Алан, и маршал жестом велел ему убраться с дороги, холодная пелена дождя тяжело оседала на ресницах и почему-то вдруг совсем перестала скрывать грядущее. Подходя к заваленному картами и докладами столу, Валентин уже знал, что эр собирается ему сказать. Ноющая тяжесть в груди усилилась, закружилась и свернулась холодным комком под сердцем.  
\- Садитесь, - Савиньяк кивнул на стул и сощурил глаза, языческой статуей застыв в двух шагах от него. - Скажите, Валентин, вы получаете письма из дома?  
\- Мать изредка пишет мне, господин маршал.

Лионель вздохнул и оперся ладонями о стол – чье-то письмо оказалось под его пальцами, и тень от перстня превратилась на нём в странную фигуру, похожую не то на гору, не то на корону Фердинанда. Савиньяк смотрел мимо собеседника, куда-то сквозь палатку, горы и годы и был похож на лекаря, которому предстоит отнять больному руку — вроде и жалко, да ничего не сделаешь, надо.  
\- Вскоре после нашего отъезда кардинал Сильвестр скончался. Поскольку в столице не было никого хоть сколько-нибудь способного навести порядок, власть оказалась в руках Манриков, Колиньяров и прочих… навозников, а Катарина и некоторые ее сторонники попали в Багерлее. Королеву отпустили, но герцог Придд из тюрьмы не вышел.

Валентин кивнул, не сводя глаз с тени на докладе – почерк был незнакомый и некрасивый, и ужасно похожий на почерк самого Валентина. Мысли растеклись в хрупкие, туманные отсветы, тяжесть в груди сначала истаяла, а потом вдруг ударила под дых, мешая вдохнуть. Небо наконец-то упало, отголосок удара прокатился по всему телу, отдаваясь противной дрожью в пальцах. В глазах потемнело, и все закачалось вокруг – и стол, и палатка, и даже маршал покачивался как маятник, который он подарил Джастину когда-то давно, когда мир еще не перевернулся с ног на голову.

В себя он пришел от резкого хлопка и не сразу понял, что Савиньяк дал ему пощечину. В руках каким-то образом оказался стакан с касерой, Лионель смотрел прямо — но без капли сочувствия.

И в самом деле – не этого ли они ждали?

\- Пейте. Пейте, я сказал!  
Он выпил, успев подумать о том, что у Бэзила касера наверняка хуже, закашлялся, когда обжигающее тепло прокатилось по желудку, а на глаза навернулись слезы. Савиньяк забрал у него стакан и отвернулся, почерк в оставленном без внимания письме вдруг показался почерком матери. Лионель вздохнул, присел на край стола, соединяя указательные пальцы. В нем по-прежнему не было ни тени сочувствия, да и странно было бы ожидать его – Вальтер хотел избавить от Савиньяка едва ли не больше, чем Манрик.

\- А герцогиня? – почти беззвучно прохрипел Валентин, но эр услышал.  
\- Она по-прежнему в Васспарде. Ни ей, ни вашим братьям ничего не грозит. 

В горле встал комок. Мать позаботится о братьях и имении, но кто позаботится о безопасности Приддов? Отец играл в слишком опасные игры, играл и проиграл всё, и оставил свои проигрыши Валентину. Что с этим делать? Как обезопасить семью от бывших соратников Вальтера Придда, от его бывших противников, как не стать разменной монетой в игре тех и других?

Савиньяк смотрел пристально и темно, и он, кажется, прекрасно понимал, о чем думал его оруженосец. О чем он должен был думать, чтобы не начать думать о том, как на Излом Вальтер Придд всегда дарил подарки детям и улыбался почти искренне или как он брал матушку под руку, провожая ее на прогулку…

\- Поговорить с тобой по душам или оставить в покое?   
\- Лучше оставить в покое, - честно и бессильно признался юноша, и Лионель кивнул.  
\- Хорошо. Идите, Валентин.

Несказанное «и без глупостей» осталось висеть в непроглядной осенней темноте.  
***   
В дверях мрачной тучей маячил вечно недовольный всем – то есть, маршалом - Давенпорт, хотя свечи, расставленные кругом, и мешали разглядеть, на кого из штабных нацелен негодующий взгляд на этот раз. Впрочем, Лионель и без того не питал особых иллюзий – он прекрасно знал, какого мнения о нем придерживается офицер для особых поручений. Судя по загадочным способностям сына Энтони, поручения его будут более чем особыми — вот только Савиньяк бы предпочел выполнять их самостоятельно.

Север его не любил, не любил откровенно и истово, и, в общем-то, Лионель отвечал ему взаимностью, но настроения, как известно, позволительны дамам и младшим офицерам, а маршалу надлежит выполнять долг, пусть даже для этого необходимо сидеть в надорских снегах, наблюдая за тем, как армия сходит с ума от безделья.

Подходы к Олларии искал Валентин. В горах и хвойных рощах он ориентировался лучше многих офицеров, и Лионель скрепя сердце отпустил мальчишку с фульгатами и егерями. Он не был уверен в том, что пойдет на столицу, даже несмотря на письмо младшему — единственному теперь — Эпинэ и долгий разговор с Инголсом, все равно не был. Предчувствие большой кампании настойчиво теснило все здравые и разумные доводы, и Савиньяк ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он понимал, что Альдо испортит все, до чего дотянется, понимал, в какой опасности оказался город, но это терпело. Потери были неизбежны, потери среди мирного населения — достойны сожаления, но главное — все-таки сохранить страну целой.

Хуже было другое — у Лионеля не было ничего, кроме предчувствия. Совет штаба слаженным хором пел, что каданцы больше не рискнут связываться, что Дриксен не до Надора, что Хайнрих слишком умен и осторожен. Лионель слушал и соглашался, но внутренний голос — все тот же, Эмиля голос — усмехался и подкидывал под полуприкрытые веки образ за образом: тяжелая конница, пушки на перевалах, буро-коричневые мундиры медведей.

Наверное, в глазах всей армии он выглядел сумасбродом, мечущимся между молотом и наковальней.

Он знал, что Хайнрих рискнет, знал, но не мог доказать.

Он знал это, еще когда отпускал Валентина. Приказ возвращаться в Северный Надор был готов, когда еще не скрылся за усыпанными хрустким снегом еловыми лапами алый мундир оруженосца, но Валентину было полезно заняться делом. На первый взгляд казалось, что он не изменился после смерти отца, все та сдержанность, немногословность, точность и аккуратность, все то же полное и безоговорочное подчинение. Но вот только спать он стал хуже, а в светлых глазах застыло что-то, чего Лионель сначала не понял, не сразу смог расшифровать. Пару месяцев пришлось ему потратить, чтобы понять — чувство вины. Валентин себя винил, и пусть Савиньяк не до конца понимал, в чем именно, с этим надо было что-то делать. В Олларии ему пришлось бы надеть черный колет – или серый, если Левий уже приобрел там некоторый вес – но здесь, в действующей армии предаваться скорби считалось неприличным, и Валентин делал вид, что ничего не произошло. Жесток закон, что запрещает горе…

А армия замерла где-то среди лесов и скал, и делать было нечего, солдаты отдыхали, офицеры, взяв пример с Лионеля, тренировались в фехтовании. Все чего-то ждали.  
Говорят, хуже нет занятия — ждать и догонять.  
Лионель думал, что гораздо хуже, когда ждать уже нечего.

И отправил Придда искать ненужные пути в ненужную Олларию.

Давенпорт переступил с ноги на ногу, вынуждая вспомнить о себе. Савиньяк чуть поджал губы — капитан ему не нравился, но это было неважно, потому что он был нужен. Нужен, как костыль безногому, как поводырь слабовидящему. Давенпорт в этих скалах чувствовал себя как рыба в воде, и они его любили, они делились с ним своей тайной, своим знанием. Давенпорт понимал их, понимал и переводил угрозы и предупреждения на понятный всем язык, он казался единственной надеждой – как переводчик в чужой стране, языка которой ты не знаешь. Лионель чувствовал себя связанным по рукам и ногам, он был будто бы глухим, которому жестами объясняют, что происходит, и это злило, но сам он в этих проклятых скалах не чувствовал ничего.

Хотя, возможно, это только пока. Если он прав, и Хайнрих все же развяжет войну, они задержатся в этих лесах надолго, на всю весну. Может, Лионель еще сумеет что-то сделать со своей глухотой.

И возможно, армия все-таки дождалась. На границе Бергмарк и Гаунау всегда были подходящие места для охоты на медведей.  
– Вот приказ, Давенпорт, - сказал он, перебив Фажетти на полуслове. - Разошлите по частям сообразно списку и отправьте разъезды для проверки ключевых переправ. Всех.  
\- Будет исполнено, - мрачно отчеканил капитан-переводчик и вышел.

 

***   
В столичных казармах говорили, что Эмиль Савиньяк сначала делает и лишь потом думает и тем самым отличается от близнеца, как Слезы отличаются от Крови.  
Говорили, что незнакомцу братьев не различить, но близкие знакомые не путали их никогда.  
Говорили, что характеры близнецов разнятся сильнее, чем Весенние Скалы в Кэналлоа и Флавионе.  
Говорили, что безрассудство младшего из близнецов полностью уравновешивается холодностью и вдумчивостью старшего.  
Поэтому, когда Ролан Мениго заявил маршалу, что тот сошел с ума, Придд был склонен с полковником согласиться.

Маршалы не ходят в атаку, пусть даже и с гвардейцами. 

Маршалы не лезут на передовую, рискуя жизнью. 

Маршал и проэмперадор вообще не принадлежит себе, он принадлежит армии и Талигу. Это правило, которое для любой армии выше устава и присяги.

А Савиньяк плевать хотел на правила.

Савиньяк хотел в атаку, и остановить его мог разве что Алва – ни Создатель, ни Леворукий с маршалом Лионелем не справились бы.

Со всех сторон ругались и шумели, капитаны и теньенты гнали куда-то солдат, пикинеры заряжали мушкеты, канониры с надеждой посматривали на командующего. Командующий отмахнулся от старого друга, обнажил шпагу и изящно влился в строй гвардейцев. Валентин, мысленно проклиная эра и молясь всем богам, чтобы того не задело, втиснулся между двумя рослыми пикинерами. Лионель бросил на него веселый взгляд, но промолчал – он умел жить сам и иногда позволял жить другим, правда, почему-то всегда делал это в самые неподходящие моменты.

Вперед двинулись слаженно, четко и аккуратным строем, впрочем, у Савиньяка других и не водилось, разумеется. Маршал блестел черными глазами, блестел начищенными пуговицами и вообще — блестел. Кто бы мог подумать, что для счастья Лионелю Савиньяку нужно лишь сходить в атаку?

Полк остановился резко, вскинулись мушкеты — а потом залп оглушил на мгновенье, и весь былой порядок куда-то улетучился. Коричневые мундиры оказались неожиданно близко, настолько, что Валентин мог разглядеть перевязи у младших офицеров. Грохот ответного залпа дезориентировал — интересно, в первом бою всегда так? Надо будет спросить у эра. Где он кстати?

Придд повернулся, едва не поскользнувшись на залитых чьей-то кровью пожухлых листьях, поискал взглядом маршала среди мельтешащих фигур, невообразимо маленьких на фоне гор.

Чужой мушкет он заметил случайно — и как только «медведь» прорвался так далеко в ряды черно-белых, кто пропустил? Вспышка оказалась совсем рядом, Валентин еще ничего не успел понять, а тело уже все решило за него. Он шагнул вправо, одновременно разворачиваясь корпусом, и до маршальского мундира медвежья пуля не долетела. Левое плечо обожгло резкой болью, тело отчего-то потеряло устойчивость, непонятный бронзово-алый туман поплыл по ущелью и плоскогорьям. Стрелявшего «медведя» скрутили, он что-то кричал разбитыми губами, но Валентин уже не слышал. Мир словно размазался по стеклу и противно закачался, сильные руки обхватили его за талию и потащили в сторону.

\- Держать строй, - рявкнул над ухом Савиньяк. - Вы гвардейцы, а не толпа баранов. Держать строй!  
Потом перед глазами оказались почему-то кроны лиственниц, их накрыло рыжиной, словно огонь опалил, облака сложились в улыбку матери, и все исчезло.

Открыть глаза казалось самой сложной задачей в жизни, веки стали тяжелыми, едва ли не каменными. В горле было так сухо, словно он провел месяц в зегинских песках, и темнота перед глазами не отступала. Он попытался сесть, но чья-то рука уперлась ему в грудь и настойчиво уложила обратно.  
\- Лежите, Валентин.

Маршал сидел на кровати рядом с ним. В расстегнутом мундире и без перевязи он казался куда моложе своих тридцати четырех, на низком столике пирамидой были навалены карты — Валентин узнал несколько собственноручно размеченных после поисков пути в Олларию. Он ведь нашел тогда дорогу, нашел, да только маршалу она уже не была нужна...  
\- Граф...  
\- Спокойно. Битву мы выиграли, разумеется. Вас зацепило в левое плечо, потеряли немного крови, но ничего серьезного. Меня бы ранило куда серьезней, - Лионель вытащил из-под вороха бумаг бокалы и разлил густое рябиновое вино. - Граф Рафиано сказал как-то, что мне покровительствует счастливая звезда, но я никогда бы не думал, что эту звезду зовут Валентин Придд. Пейте. За то, что мы оба живы. И за победу.  
\- За победу, - выдохнул Валентин. Плечо, как ни странно, совсем не болело — видимо, лекарь знал свое дело. Кстати, про лекаря... Почему он не в лазарете, а в маршальской палатке?  
\- Потому что в лазарете мне неудобно работать с картами, - хмыкнул Савиньяк. - Нет, вы не бредите, я и так знаю, о чем вы думаете. Пейте уже.

Вино горчило, растекаясь по языку горьким терпким послевкусием, огонек свечи подрагивал на сквозняке. Весна подарила им жизнь и победу, да здравствует весна...  
\- А оставить меня в лазарете одного вы не рискнули?  
\- В некотором роде, - улыбнулся Лионель уголком губ. - Не волнуйтесь, я не буду вас излишне опекать. Просто свою счастливую звезду надо держать при себе.

И рассмеялся, когда Валентин закашлялся.

\- Кстати, вот, - со спинки ближайшего стула на руки маршала съехала перевязь. Капитанская, отметил Придд, с трудом сфокусировав взгляд. – Положено по уставу. Если бы вы закрыли собой Первого маршала, получили бы полковника. Впрочем, успеете еще. Допивайте вино, Валентин, и засыпайте. А мне еще дорогу в Гаунау искать.  
Зачем в Гаунау, хотелось спросить Валентину, но сон неожиданно навалился на него, теплый, мягкий и винно-густой. Снился сад в Васспарде, и мать в тонком летнем платье.  
***  
Весна добиралась до севера долго, а добравшись — закружила щедрой зеленью и пением птиц, и с трудом верилось, что за холмом тянется змеей армия. А армия тянулась, артиллерийский обоз втягивался в развилку еще до того, как вернулся из разведки Давенпорт-переводчик. Хеллинген смотрел мрачно, Фажетти поджимал губы, но Лионель все равно погнал людей вперед, в узкий и неудобный проход, и ущелье нависало с двух сторон, как древние демоны, готовые схватить любого, кто сорвется с узкой дороги. Армия уходила от опасности, которую из всех расслышать мог только Давенпорт.

Давенпорт... В последнее время маршал тратил на него неоправданно много времени, приглядываясь, стараясь понять. В армии не только поверили в счастливую звезду Лионеля Савиньяка, в армии поверили и в то, что капитан Давенпорт каким-то шестым чувством /знает/ камни. Ни кошки драной Чарльз не знал, только чувствовал что-то и думал, что Савиньяк-Леворукий разберется. А Савиньяк напротив приглядывался к нему и надеялся понять...

Савиньяк учился слушать камни.

Это было трудно, север не любил его отчаянно и дико, Лионель подолгу вглядывался ночами в далекое беззвездное небо, на рассвете бродил между скалами, пытаясь что-нибудь понять. Как глухой учится читать по губам, как слепой учится определять предметы на ощупь, Лионель учился чувствовать камни.

Получалось из рук вон плохо. Но — получалось.

И обвал он почувствовал вовремя — раньше ли Давенпорта, позже ли — неважно. Главное, армию он успел увести.

А потом Хайнрих захотел побеседовать. И Лионель согласился — рваться в драку не имеет смысла никогда, драться имеет смысл, если можешь победить. Но лучшей дракой все равно всегда будет та, которой не случилось.

К переговорам Лионель готовился. Нужно было не просто понять, что думает Хайнрих Бербрудер среди своих сосен, мрамора и высоких кружек с пенным пивом, нужно было просчитать варианты, найти разные тактики, работающие на одну стратегию.

Мы не враги, Ваше Величество. И я с радостью уйду из ваших скал, если вы в свою очередь пообещаете их не покидать.

Игры в дипломатию, хмыкнул в голове Эмиль. Скучно же, Ли.

Зато Рудольфу весело, надо полагать. С нехваткой людей и с Бруно, который при всем своем консерватизме головы на три выше Фридриха. Обыграть принца было нетрудно, но обыграл бы ты Бруно, маршал Лионель? Как помочь огрызающейся Торке, не упустив из виду медведя, не пуская в Надор каданцев и не погубив армию?

Неожиданно помог Валентин.

Он пришел вечером, после очередной тренировки, когда уже догорали в лагере костры, и отсветы их едва заметно играли на камнях оставшегося позади ущелья. Рябиновая темнота вина, рябиновые пятно колета в скупом свете одинокой свечи, скованные движения левой руки – опять левой, не везет ему — и Лионелю показалось, что они снова в Олларии, в его кабинете, и нет никакой войны вокруг, и не надо бегать от Хайнриха по трясущимся как в припадке скалам.  
\- Мой маршал, - это «мой» появилось после ранения, сменив привычного уже «господина», и Лионелю не хотелось делать из этого никаких выводов. - Мой маршал, разрешите высказать предложение?

Маршал наклонил голову и привычно соединил кончики указательных пальцев – когда-то давно, во времена придворной юности он использовал этот жест, чтобы отвлечь внимание собеседника от своего лица, а потом просто привык к нему.

О чем говорят наши привычки?

Росио иногда перебирает пальцами в воздухе, будто легко касается струн.

Матушка иногда накрывает свободной ладонью вдовий браслет, словно не может поверить, что он на самом деле обвивает ее запястье.

Эмиль…

\- Мой маршал, в Олларии остался васспардский полк моего... покойного герцога Придда. Граф Гирке мог бы привести его сюда, если вы напишете приказ и подорожную, - оруженосец помолчал, прищурившись, и тихо закончил. – Вам ведь не хватает людей.

Он повзрослел, и непонятно было, что повлияло на него сильнее — гибель отца, война, ответственность за младших братьев? Лионель по-прежнему легко угадывал по глазам его мысли и чувства, но мыслей стало больше, а чувств меньше. Мы все-таки слишком похожи...  
А идея неплоха, вот только пока полковник Гирке пройдет до Гаунау, будет уже лето, а сколько ему еще придется бегать по горам за Северной армией, если маршала Савиньяка не устроят предложения варварского короля... Зато Ноймарский тракт, надо полагать, почти не размыло.

\- Я напишу. Только граф Гирке пойдет не в Гаунау, а в Торку. Там васспардцы нужнее, чем здесь. Мне не хватает людей, но Ноймаринену их не хватает больше.  
Склонил голову, раздумывая, темно-рыжим каскадом багрянца по волосам прокатился отблеск свечи, бледные руки казались непривычно хрупкими и беззащитными без массивного перстня с аметистом. Уже не наследник, уже не граф, но все еще оруженосец. Забавно. Забавно и грустно. А написать можно, Проэмперадор имеет право распоряжаться свободными войсками. И пусть формально никто не назначал Лионеля правителем Севера, кто бы ни стал регентом в итоге, Рудольф, Росио или Катарина — Инголс считал возможным и это — его полномочия подтвердят. Значит, идти лиловым домой, в Придду.

Огонек свечи задрожал и погас с тихим шипением, хищная темнота быстро поглотила все пространство в палатке.  
\- Разумеется. Разрешите идти?  
\- Идите, капитан.

Рано он повзрослел, все-таки слишком рано. Девятнадцать лет не тот возраст, когда можно стать главой рода.

А двадцать два — тот, мрачно буркнул в голове Эмиль.

Эмиль всегда доставал два бокала к вину. Даже когда был один – бокала было два.

Дождись меня, брат мой.

***  
\- Добрый день, Валентин.

Заставленный книжными шкафами кабинет был просторным и прохладным; на каменном портале камина недобрые спруты застыли не то в агонии, не то в каком-то варварском танце; слепяще-яркое зимнее солнце самоцветами вспыхивало на прозрачных аметистах герцогской цепи. Он не носил их до самого конца войны, до возвращения к Олларии и лиловым камзолам, словно отказываясь от ответственности, к которой не был готов, но теперь отказываться уже не получалось. Наступало их время, время молодых, а его поколению пора немного отдохнуть от столиц и сражений.

И пусть кто-нибудь попробует сказать, что они не заслужили.

\- Добрый день, господин кансилльер. Садитесь, прошу вас, - во дворце говорили, что, принимая самых важных посетителей, супрем Придд не отрывается от своих бумаг, но, увидев Лионеля, он отложил перо и даже встал за вином. Может, не так уж сильно Арно и заблуждался?.. 

Мысль отозвалась полузабытым уже ощущением под сердцем и – что скрывать – льстила фамильной гордости. Приручить Придда – задача не из легких, но тем ценнее результат. И тем приятнее на душе от того, что когда-то скованный зажатый мальчишка стал теперь одним из самых нужных стране людей. 

Савиньяк сел, рассеянно поглаживая кончиками пальцев плюмаж и украшенную пряжкой тулью, вспоминая, как начиналось всё почти шесть лет назад. Когда-то давно он смотрел на площадь Святого Фабиана и видел оловянных солдатиков – всех на одно лицо. Когда-то давно ему не было до них дела, потому что он думал тогда, что мальчишки ничего не значат. Но солдатики быстро превратились капитанов и полковников, обрели голоса и должности. Обрели кое-какие знания и немного опыта, и теперь, на четвертом году Круга Ветра, их пора было отпускать во взрослую жизнь, как отпускают птенцов в их первый самостоятельный полет. 

Это было правильно и чуточку грустно, и давно забытая ностальгия кольнула под сердце, заставляя Лионеля поморщиться – мало ему было зудящего ощущения у висков. Создатель, понять бы, что оно значит…

\- Вы по делу? – юноша уже разлил в тяжелые кубки густое темное вино – Змеиную Кровь невозможно было не узнать даже на вид, и это тоже было ново, как и герцогская цепь на все еще узких, мальчишеских плечах или спокойный уверенный взгляд. Оруженосец Валентин Придд никогда не выказывал собственных предпочтений, молча соглашаясь на столь любимые Лионелем Слезы и шадди, морисские пистолеты и жеребцов в яблоках. 

Пистолеты, судя по клейму на шкатулке, были дриксенскими, а в кубке чуть покачивалась, стекая со стенок, темная, густая Кровь.   
Супрем Валентин Придд не скрывал своих вкусов и сам задавал тон.  
Мальчик вырос. Вырос, и вместе с ним выросла в груди грустная, почти отцовская нежность, которую Лионель так настойчиво гнал от себя всё это время. Больше никаких оруженосцев, подумал он, больше никогда. Слишком много всего, сил, времени, чувств, нервов уходит на это, и отпускать потом от себя того, кого привык незаметно опекать и ненавязчиво воспитывать, оказалось больнее, чем ему казалось раньше. А ведь Валентин пробыл с ним дольше положенных трех лет, почти в два раза дольше. Он родных братьев видел реже, чем это флегматичное совершенство в идеально сидящем камзоле.

\- Да, я по делу, - приняв из рук бывшего оруженосца вино, Савиньяк тряхнул головой – только не хватало ему удариться в старческую сентиментальность. – Но сначала скажите – какая у вас лошадь?  
\- Лошадь?..  
\- Да, Валентин. Лошадь. У вас есть лошадь?

Изящная каштановая бровь, едва успев приподняться, вернулась обратно – бывший граф Васспард все еще хорошо помнил, что его эр всегда любил задавать странные вопросы. Бывший граф Васспард так и не научился удивляться, и дай Создатель, чтоб это было самой большой промашкой Лионеля как его господина.  
\- Разумеется, и не одна.   
\- Хорошо. Тогда лошадь, на которой вы сегодня ездили во дворец. Масть? Порода?  
\- Сегодня во дворец я ехал в карете. Но я понял, о чем вы. Зильбер, господин граф. Серый в яблоках.

В яблоках. Но зильбер. Какой прелестный компромисс.  
И маленькая жаровня для шадди в углу. Не открытое восстание против вкусов бывшего эра, не слепое подчинение им, но разумное сочетание. Когда-то давно маленький Ли стоял у окна, наблюдая за тренировкой Мориса Эр-При и Карла Борна, за их шпагами, которые то и дело встречались, за уверенными легкими движениями сильных рук. Старый герцог Анри-Гийом встал тогда у него за спиной и, любовно глядя на сына, медленно проговорил: «А неплохо вышло. Совсем неплохо».

И только теперь он понял, что имел в виду Эпинэ; понял, глядя на самого молодого супрема в истории Талига. Действительно, неплохо вышло. Совсем неплохо.

Лионель заглянул в кубок, разглядывая собственное дрожащее отражение в кованом серебре кубка – круги под глазами, бледные щеки, первые линии морщин стекали от глаз к вискам. Воплощение усталости и опустошенности.

Что ж, осталось недолго. 

– Валентин, буквально сегодня я подвергся яростной атаке со стороны своего младшего брата. Самого младшего.

Придд, оставшийся стоять возле массивного стола, тихонько хмыкнул. Он стал старше и все-таки по-прежнему оставался тем же Валентином, которого Лионель знал.

Это собственничество, Ли, ворчливо сказала совесть голосом Эмиля. Ты просто привык к тому, что он всегда рядом и смотрит тебе в рот. Но время идет, и его пора отпустить. Ты и сам знаешь.

Да, знаю. И отпущу, конечно. Но последнее свидание позволяют даже осужденным за убийство, неужели же маршал и Проэмперадор не имеет на него права?

\- И чего хотел от вас виконт Сэ?  
\- Виконт Сэ хотел получить возможность допросить пойманных недавно гайифцев и выяснить, кто помогал им пробраться во дворец. Как вы знаете, новый договор запрещает применение… определенных методов ведения допроса к иностранцам. Я сказал что-то смешное?

Валентин улыбался. Чуть наклонив голову и привычно покручивая перстень с аметистом на безымянном пальце, он смотрел в окно, где поздняя зима заливала улицы острым ледяным ветром, а закат уже раскидывал свой бледный шелк над городом. Вино было пряным и совсем не горчило, а грядущая весна обещала свободу и голубое небо в Савиньяке, где закаты не в пример столичным – алые, почти кровавые. Если бы только не это неприятное ощущение у висков, будто он что-то забыл и никак не может вспомнить. Создатель…

\- Любопытно вышло. Всего два часа прошло, как я отправил уведомление коменданту Багерлее и капитану Королевской охраны. Дело в том, - он перевел взгляд на Лионеля и пригубил немного вина, - что в третий параграф приложений к Равиатскому протоколу, принятому вскоре после подписания нового Золотого договора, позволяет в исключительных случаях проводить любые действия в отношении иностранных подданных, если на то есть серьезные основания. Я позволю себе предположить, что покушение на принца можно рассматривать как исключительный случай.

\- Более чем, герцог, более чем. Полагаю, впрочем, что любые действия проводить даже не придется, достаточно будет просто просветить заключенных на предмет… третьего параграфа.

Можно было сдержать улыбку, но Лионель не стал. Кровь успокаивала и смягчала гнетущую тревогу, Карл был жив, регент должен был вот-вот вернуться из Ургота – в общем, Талиг перешел грань Излома, почти ничего не потеряв. 

Совсем как в старых сказках. Лионель Савиньяк давно уже не верил в сказки, зато научился самостоятельно воплощать их в жизнь – из того, что было под рукой.

\- Вероятно, вы правы. Я должен буду, однако, получить у господина регента письменное подтверждение того, что этот случай действительно является исключительным.  
\- Вы умудряетесь даже законы нарушать… законно.  
\- Нет, что вы. У того, кто решил изучить все законы, просто не остается времени их нарушать, господин граф. А мне по должности положено знать их все.

Савиньяк фыркнул и допил вино, ослабляя узел шейного платка. Если Арно уже получил послание Придда, то наверняка весь вечер он проведет в Багерлее. Алвы нет, Эмиля тоже, значит, можно не спешить и украсть немного времени у вечно занятого супрема. В последний раз.

\- Арно как-то сказал мне, что нарушить закон может каждый, если будут на то серьезные причины.

Придд вернулся в свое кресло и сложил руки на столе – у него не было раньше этой привычки. Лионель незаметно для самого себя отмечал эти новые черты в бывшем оруженосце – прическу, цепь, более уверенные интонации, кинжал за поясом – раньше он как и все обходился шпагой. Впрочем, то, что этот юноша не «как все», было понятно еще когда Талигом правил Сильвестр, а в Закате было одним кардиналом меньше.

\- Что ж, не могу с этим поспорить. И прошу вас заверить Капитана королевской охраны в моем неизменном расположении и готовности оказывать всяческого содействие.  
\- Сами заверите. Моя мать завтра устраивает небольшой вечер для друзей перед отъездом в Савиньяк. Отказы не принимаются.

Валентин склонил голову, чуть улыбаясь тонкими губами, и долил вина в опустевшие кубки.

\- За благополучное спасение Карла Оллара.

За такое нельзя было не выпить. Создатель, храни Талиг и его короля. А если не он, то те, кто останется после нас.

\- Каждому нужно его спасение, - задумчиво сказал Лионель, встряхнув головой, словно пытаясь отогнать от себя медленно накатывающую боль. – Маленький Карл обязан моему брату так же, как и я обязан вам.

\- Вы мне ничем не обязаны, граф, - мягко улыбнулся Валентин. На высоком чистом лбу уже пролегли две тонкие линии – предвестницы первых морщин, которые появятся лет через пять-семь, но в целом он выглядел довольным должностью, жизнью – и свободой от одного маршала, отличающегося тяжелым характером. При дворе он был куда полезней, чем на войне, ибо военных талантов за мальчиком никогда не водилось – это Лионель знал прекрасно. 

И все же…

\- Вы спасли мне жизнь.  
\- Разумеется. У меня не было выбора.  
\- Что вы имеете в виду?

Придд поднял на него спокойные светлые глаза, покачал в ладонях полный кубок, раскачивая пляшущую по бумагам тень.

\- Я же поклялся. Джастин сказал мне как-то, незадолго до смерти, что выбирать можно, что угодно и по любым причинам. Но если ты сделал свой выбор, отвечать за него нужно до конца. Любой ценой.

Поднявшаяся к вечеру метель бросила в лицо россыпь обжигающе-ледяных снежинок, и Савиньяк недовольно отер щеки платком, прищуриваясь. Медленно темнеющее небо разливало по крышам домов жидкий свинец, и черные силуэты высаженных когда-то герцогиней Ангеликой лип мрачно поддерживали низкие, тяжелые облака. Лионель натянул подбитые мехом перчатки, взял у кланяющегося конюха повод недовольного Грато – и замер. Невнятная, странная боль взорвалась у висков ярким фейерверком, окатив вдруг ослепительно-ярким пониманием. Растворилось то раздражающее, назойливое ощущение, что не давало покоя уже не первый день, и Савиньяк прижался лбом к теплому лошадиному боку, дико перепугав герцогского конюха.

Но если ты сделал свой выбор, отвечать за него нужно до конца. Любой ценой.

До конца и любой ценой, сказал мальчишка, совсем еще ребенок. 

Сказал так, будто это давно общеизвестно.

И только тогда граф Лионель Савиньяк, маршал, Проэмперадор и кансильер понял то, что должен был понять давным-давно.

Ведь они все выбрали свою сторону, и эту сторону звали Рокэ Алва. Они шли за ним, они служили ему, они готовы были за него умереть – и теперь они бросали его одного на попечение таких вот мальчишек; умных, талантливых, но совсем еще мальчишек. Эмиль, отказывающийся принять первомаршальскую перевязь, потому что «с Вороном не сравнится никто»; разводящий породистых лошадей Эпинэ; Жермон Ариго, «пригодный только для Торки» и потому не вернувшийся в столицу; и даже Валмон, унаследовавший папенькины астры и занятый своим графством – все они отступились, решив, что их миссия закончена, и теперь, после войны, Рокэ справится сам.

Рокэ и справлялся, и казался все более нездоровым, и все реже брал в руки гитару. Вокруг него незаметно образовалась пустота, мертвая зона, словно вокруг прокаженного, и положиться ему было не на кого, кроме недавних унаров. Черно-белые солдатики сменили цвета, став разноцветными, но их было мало, и они были еще слишком молоды.

Молоды и неопытны, и не могли уследить за всем. А те, кто мог бы – те ушли, и теперь Лионель собирался последовать их примеру. Лелея свою собственную усталость, он забыл о том, какая усталость давит – должна давить - на плечи регента. Рокэ, сильно изменившийся после Излома, теперь приказывал мало и мало говорил, и все чаще просто молчал, глядя, как его оставляют в одиночестве.

Савиньяк дернул плечом, отмахнувшись от сунувшегося к господину конюха, и похлопал Грато по серой шее, путаясь пальцами в роскошной светлой гриве.  
\- Это совершенно неправильно, - задумчиво сказал он, вытаскивая из кармана алое яблоко, пахнущее деревом, ветром и целым фруктовым садом – как всегда пахнут сохраненные на зиму плоды. – Как ты думаешь? Ведь неправильно?

Грато с достоинством шадова мориска взял угощение, хрустнул, посмотрел умным темным глазом. Лионель улыбнулся и медленно повел его за ворота, на ходу натягивая шляпу. Взлетев в седло, он коленями сжал лошадиные бока и погладил коня по загривку – словно извиняясь, что вместо родного денника на площади Оленя, ему придется еще не один час провести в шумной дворцовой конюшне.

Его письмо к Алве должно было отправиться утренней почтой, но вместо того оно отправится в камин.

Лионель Савиньяк выполнит свой долг. До конца и любой ценой.

И когда-нибудь непременно расскажет о том, кто ему это объяснил.

***   
В Олларии уже расцветали первые, хрупкие и почти прозрачные крокусы, а на границе с Гаунау сугробы еще доходили до середины бедра, и ледяной северный ветер словно возвращал зиму назад, несмотря на все протесты календаря. Усыпанные белым вершины разрезали бесцветное небо, и от резкого ветра в лицо, казалось, что они дрожат – казалось, что вся земля дрожит под ногами. Лионель слегка натянул поводья, удерживая Грато от галопа; конь явно застоялся в стойле, пока хозяин пользовался гостеприимством маркграфа и его очаровательной супруги. 

Маркграф действительно был гостеприимен, даже несмотря на то, что Лионель собирался нанести визит королю Гаунау; он лишь только покачал крупной седой головой и пустился в описание очередной главы своего бесконечного трактата. Савиньяк был благодарен ему за это не-любопытство – он не смог бы, пожалуй, объяснить, почему едет в Южную Гаунау. Письмо Хайнриха застало его на излете зимы, сидящим у камина и думающим о долгах, которые нужно отдавать, и об учениках, которые, сами того не замечая, однажды начинают учить своих учителей. Лионель прочитал и поехал на север, хотя не до конца понимал, зачем – обычно прямой, Медведь в этот раз напустил туману и лишь несколько раз настойчиво подчеркнул, что желал бы видеть маршала Савиньяка лично.

Еще пару месяцев назад маршал Савиньяк поручил бы общение с Хайнрихом талигойскому послу в Липпе – со всеми полагающимися извинениями и расшаркиваниями, разумеется – но тогда, в тот момент, когда Зимние Молнии перевалили за середину, а Капитан королевской охраны смог вытрясти из пойманных преступников нужные имена, Лионель решил, что свои дела он должен улаживать самостоятельно.

И отдавать свои долги – тоже.

Едва вернувшийся из Урготеллы Рокэ отложил тогда очередную бумагу, посмотрел на своего кансилльера, маршала и друга внимательным темным взглядом – и кивнул. И Лионель уехал, уехал прямо с матушкиного приема, на котором герцога Придда наконец-то представили графине Савиньяк. Уехал отчего-то с тяжелым сердцем, хотя всё, казалось бы, было совсем неплохо.

Пока не замаячили на горизонте роскошные лиственницы медвежьего короля.

Хрусткий снег скрипел под копытами; камни, которые раньше так упорно не желали принимать Лионеля, вдруг зашептали ему что-то, запели лавинами, но эта неожиданная разговорчивость не радовала, было в ней что-то злорадное и противное, как в шепотке завистников за спиной. Савиньяк понимал, прекрасно понимал, что он местным скалам чужой, и предпочел бы убраться от них подальше подобру-поздорову.

Но чувство долга было сильнее. Чувство долга – и стыд перед спокойным светлоглазым человеком, которого Лионель привык считать совсем ребенком.

И который оказался на целую жизнь старше и умнее.

Своих людей он оставил в Бергмарк, пропустив мимо ушей все возражения сопровождающих. На встречу с Хайнрихом свита не поедет — если медвежьи горы и впрямь затрясет, талигойцы должны остаться невредимыми. Тащить людей в Закат на войне привычно и оправданно, но вот так, без цели и смысла — увольте, Лионель Савиньяк не убийца.

Хайнрих ждал его у самой границы, не преступая ее, и кансилльер пересек её сам, шагом отправив Грато туда, где за двумя ближайшими холмами раскидывали походный королевский лагерь люди в темно-бурых мундирах.

Предощущение беды на территории Гаунау взлетело резко и высоко, словно птица вырвалась из клетки. К горлу подкатил комок, заложило уши, будто скалы смеялись над пойманной в силок жертвой. Что за древние силы разбудили они, потревожив своей войной древние камни? Неужто и Хайнрих окажется в опасности, мстят ли местные скалы всем или отыграются только на нем? Это ведь он чужеземец, который вторгся не так давно на чужую землю, а горам не объяснишь, что ему надо было защитить свою.  
Белые еловые лапы едва заметно качались на ветру, напоминая, как несколько жизней назад скрылся за ними тонкий алый силуэт – и Лионель порадовался, что Валентин ему уже не оруженосец - тот ведь увязался бы с ним к королю, не остался бы ждать.

Живи, мальчик. Если я не вернусь — живи. Живи вместо меня, живи лучше меня.  
Живи так, как живется, и не слушай никого.

Что-то ты совсем расклеился, братец, буркнул в голове Эмиль голосом, которым обычно говорил с похмелья. Лионель виновато улыбнулся брату и совсем не удивился, когда горы под копытами Грато действительно задрожали.

Эпилог.

Нового капитана Лаик Валентин не знал, но тот, как в свое время Арамона, глядел на мир генералом, если не маршалом. Выстроившиеся на площади Фабиана унары с галереи были почти неотличимы, и разглядеть застывшего внизу Клауса получилось далеко не сразу. Увитые гвоздиками перекладины не спасали от не по-весеннему яркого солнца - оно словно издевалось, отражаясь от труб оркестра и шпаг стоящих на площади мальчишек, осыпая сидящего в высоком кресле регента горстями отблесков. Шесть лет назад тогда еще не регент Рокэ Алва сидел ниже и немного правее и совсем не смотрел вниз, пока на площади не осталось лишь шестеро тех, кто еще не принес клятву. Валентин смотрел на Первого Маршала из-за золотистых прядей своего эра, и его совершенно не интересовало неожиданное безумное решение Ворона.

Он был слишком занят собой и своим улетающим в небо ярлыком.

Воспоминания накатывали волнами – застывшее лицо отца, прохладный ветер, нахмуренный лоб Рокслея – и Лионель, конечно. Прямой и строгий, непонятный, грозный для юного волчонка, только выбиравшегося в большую жизнь. Ставший отцом, и братом, и учителем, и звездой, направляющей на правильный путь. Ставший всем.

Валентин знал, прекрасно знал, что графу Лионелю Савиньяку нельзя доверять ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Валентин знал, что у него никогда не будет человека, которому хотелось бы довериться сильнее.

Его не хватало до бессонницы и дрожащих пальцев. Знать бы только, что он жив, что его не задело этой лавиной, не похоронило под холодными, поросшими мхом камнями. Знать бы только… Опыт говорил о том, что обвалы далеко не всегда приводят к гибели, рассудок напоминал о многочисленных погибших под завалами. Сердце молчало, только колотилось о ребра слишком уж быстро. 

Его искали, конечно, и герцог Алва со дня на день ждал весточку с севера – Ноймаринен обещал отправить барона Райнштайнера в столицу, как только они что-нибудь узнают. Герцог Придд вспоминал высокого бергера со спокойным взглядом и тоже ждал, ждал и боялся того, чего может дождаться. Барабанный бой отдавался в висках и вплавлялся в пульс, Валентин поджал губы и, прищурившись, перевел взгляд на мать – она сидела рядом, спокойная и красивая, какой не была уже давно. Её темно-лиловое платье притягивало взгляд, каштановые, без единой седой прядки, волосы были украшены жемчугом, улыбка, от которой герцогиня отвыкла еще в первые годы супружества, красила бледное тонкое лицо. Клаус-Максимилиан вышел из Лаик вторым, и Ангелика гордилась сыном, как гордилась бы любая мать на её месте.

Барабанный бой наконец стих, Валентин моргнул и осмотрелся – сидящий рядом с регентом Карл весело болтал ногами и жадно рассматривал готовых к взрослой жизни унаров; бледный и злой Алва перебирал пальцами в воздухе, глядя куда-то в небо, а за его креслом стоял такой же бледный и злой виконт Сэ. Валентин перевел взгляд на Эмиля, который в первый день весны стал все же Первым Маршалом, и смотрел на него долго, вслушиваясь в голос брата, приносящего свою клятву; и оставалось лишь надеяться, что оруженосцев Первого Маршала не преследует злой рок, а новый граф Васспард будет разумнее последнего герцога Окделла. Они поладят, понял он вдруг, они поладят, как ладит крупный кот с маленьким неопытным котенком.

\- Интересно, кто станет господином моего младшего сына, - Ангелика поднесла к уголку глаза кружевной платочек, но голос её звучал ровно и спокойно.  
\- Не знаю, матушка. Но я сделаю всё, чтобы им оказался достойный человек.

Достойный и хоть немного похожий на его собственного господина.

Брату повезло больше, ведь Эмиль Савиньяк проще и добрее своего близнеца. И меньше – ведь Эмиль и вполовину не так интересен как его близнец. Что он чувствует, хотелось бы знать, что говорит та половинка души, которая досталась при рождении ему? Жив ли Лионель, вернется ли он – граф Лэкдеми был хмурен и зол, но Валентин не видел ни намека на горе в его опасной, хищной грации.

Значит ли это что-нибудь? Отчаянно хотелось верить, что значит.

Доски галереи едва слышно заскрипели под тяжелыми сапогами, за спиной слышался четкий, размеренный звук шагов. Будь это кто-то другой, Валентин бы всё понял еще по их звуку, но к регенту прислали Райнштайнера, а барон слишком хорошо умел скрывать то, что нужно скрыть.

Бергер тоже был волком, и Валентин знал, что ему, в отличие от прочих, не понадобится слов, ему достаточно будет увидеть взгляд приехавшего – и он узнает ответ на свой главный вопрос.

Волчат ведь всегда выдают глаза.

Валентин Придд педантично сложил на коленях перчатки, едва заметно кивнул стоящему неподалеку брату, выдохнул, стараясь успокоить разошедшееся вдруг сердце – и обернулся.


End file.
